Fire Starters
by Maya095
Summary: Sequel to Danger Prone. Not good at summaries. Read DP first or be confused. Rated M for cursing, adult themes, implied rape, and violence. Once again the cover image is Hara, but with black hair and brown eyes. Spoilers for novel, do not read if you don't want spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yay the sequel is here! :D I'm so glad all those who stuck through DP might be here for the follow up! I decided to update today because of my own excitement for the sequel, hehe. So anyways, hope you all enjoy this new story! ~Maya

To indrani: I'm sorry I couldn't answer your review in the DP finale, but here you go. You get the top spot in the new story. :D I appreciate all the good points you put forth. And trust me, I have experience with it too. Boys can be very creepy sometimes. -shudders- So thanks for your support and all the love! :D

To Alikkatz: Well, I made my decision already, but you might like how my decision turns out. Hehe.

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter One**

A soft voice could be heard drifting through the halls of a large municipal building. A piano melody followed shortly after and all who heard stopped to listen. A beautiful woman sat at a grand piano with a little boy at her side, his dark hair swayed as he rocked side to side to hum along with the woman. Her voice rose and fell in rhythm with her fingers upon the ivory keys as her song continued. As her song ended, she looked up to the skylight in the ceiling and sighed.

"What's wrong, Mother?" The child asked.

"Oh nothing, sweetie." She smiled at him as a man entered the room. He was an older man with dark hair and gray eyes and he was wearing a dark suit. Contrasting greatly to his pale skin, he looked sickly even as he gave a bright smile to the pair.

"Daddy!" The boy called and ran into the man's arms. The woman gripped the skirt of her golden dress as the man picked up the boy and swung him around.

"Are you ready to go to the clinic with Daddy?" The boy smiled and nodded joyfully as the men turned to leave. "Ah! Sweetheart!" The man called to the woman who tried her best to not look miserable in front of her child. "A new child will be joining out family for a bit, so do be courteous when Senpai brings her over. Her name is Kushina Anna, she's eight and an orphan." The woman nodded in understanding.

"Be safe, dear." She said half heartily as the two made their way to the door.

"You too, Hara dear."

* * *

Suoh Mikoto laid across the couch in his bedroom with his arm slung across his forehead staring at the ceiling in a daze. Sine Hara had gone missing, it became rather difficult to control his powers. He found that if he shut himself off and kept himself away from the outside, it became easier. A knock from the door reached his ears along with Tatara's soft 'King?'. Mikoto couldn't find the energy to reply so he stayed still, looking at the ceiling. The door opened and in walked a taller, much more handsome Totsuka Tatara. He called for Mikoto again and only received a shifting of his eyes before Mikoto went back to staring at the ceiling. Tatara moved into the room and peered down at his king.

"What?" Mikoto asked, already annoyed.

"You haven't shown your face in days," Mikoto snorted at the younger man. Giving off a menacing aura, Tatara thought he was in danger, but knew his king wouldn't hurt so he didn't move. "Izumo says there's a bunch of things he wants to talk to you about." Mikoto didn't answer. "You gotta show yourself sometime, the others can't be really happy when their king is in such a foul mood." No matter how he blabbered on, Mikoto refused to answer the boy.

Tatara opted to sit in the floor beside his king's couch and began to mutter on without much cause or reason. Mikoto finally gave out short and clearly bored answers. Tatara listened to the noise rising up from the bar below them when Mikoto suddenly reached and gripped his head. He tightened his gaze as Tatara called out in pain and shock. And just as quickly as Mikoto grabbed him, he shoved Tatara away.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Tatara asked as he crawled away and turned a reproachful look upon his king. Seeing him still as uninterested as before, Tatara sighed. "King?"

"That head of yours would be easy to crack even with just one hand, huh?" Mikoto gave him a disturbing response in a bored voice. Tatara knew it was true, but was still not very bothered by it. He stretched one of his long legs out to Mikoto's couch and lightly kicked it.

"I'm alright," he said with a wry smile. Footsteps of someone running up the stairs were heard and Tatara looked at Mikoto's closed door. Someone gave a hesitant knock.

"M-Mikoto-san," Mikoto still didn't react to the knock and continued to stare at the ceiling. Tatara decided to get up then and opened the door to reveal a chunky Kamamoto Rikio.

"What happened?" He asked as Kamamoto tried to steal glances inside Mikoto's room.

"There's a woman named Kushina downstairs," he answered finally.

* * *

A now twenty-three year old Kusanagi Izumo stood behind the bar as a woman in her early twenties with fair skin and bearing a bright, calm smile sat across from him. She was Kushina Honami, Tatara's and Mikoto's and Izumo's old high school teacher. Beside her sat a little, doll-like girl about six or seven with long alabaster hair and large ruby eyes. She wore on a deep blue dress and stared with an emotionless mask.

"Honami-sensei, didn't we say it'd be better if you didn't come around here so much?" The woman only gave an unconcerned laugh. "And you bring a child with you. When did you even have a kid?" The woman's smile became sad as she waved her hand.

"No, you have it wrong. She's my brother's daughter Anna. Right Anna?" The little girl only nodded once in response. Izumo was about to speak further when the sound of several people began to descend the stairs. Izumo and Honami both looked to see Mikoto, Tatara, and Kamamoto re-enter the bar area. Tatara immediately went up to the woman and greeted her happily as Mikoto walked behind him almost sleepily.

"Suoh-kun!" She called to him happily as he only looked at her with a bored expression.

"I told you not to come here." He dropped down a seat away from her at the bar. Honami knew nothing of Mikoto being a King and the others were his clansmen. She only knew he had become some kind of underground boss and was widely feared. Mikoto had not wanted Honami around for fear that she might be used when she had nothing to do with his problems. Still she continued to stick around and the top three of Homura couldn't bring themselves to completely cut her off.

The clansmen were quick to notice and thought there might be something romantic going on between their king and the woman. The two newest members, Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko were two of them including a not-so-new boy named Bandou Saburouta. The other boys were quick to correct them though and Yata was the first to ask why.

"Well, we don't talk about it anymore," whispered Kamamoto to Yata with a down turned face. The boy gaze a quizzical stare before Bandou cut in.

"But why? It's not she died or something right?" He laughed though the entire room fell silent and they felt Mikoto's heated gaze on them. They turned to see their king watching them and though he appeared bored, they could feel his irritation.

"What are you blabbing about over there?" Mikoto asked as the boys went pale.

"Your ex-girlfriend. Why don't you talk about her?" Honami even paled as Mikoto's eyes went icy. Bandou froze where he was as did all the others. Mikoto got up from his seat at the bar very slowly and approached Bandou. Mikoto looked down on him with such an intense gaze Bandou thought he might burst into flames – not that it wasn't possible for them.

"Because we don't," he said simply and moved back to the bar to sit down again. Mikoto placed his hand under his chin, suddenly he felt someone behind him and glanced down by his chair.

"Oh my, Anna." Honami said in surprise. Standing behind Mikoto's chair was Anna, gazing at him with a fixed interest. Mikoto glared back, but the child remained undeterred. They continued to stare at each other as silent fell again the room further until finally Anna turned on her heel an moved to across the room. She sat on the floor not caring about her dress and pulled out some marbles to play by herself.

**A/N:** Well there you go! Chapter one of DP's sequel. Hope you all enjoyed. Review/Follow/Favorite! ~Maya


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay! So I hope you all liked the first chapter. I do hope you all understand that there are spoilers. So yeah. Don't get mad at me, I warned you in the description. Did anyone notice Munakata in the character tab? O.O Oh~ What might he have to do with this~? Not telling~! XD Anyways, enjoy! ~Maya

To Alikkatz: Haha, so glad to hear it. Enjoy this one as well, sorry for the lack of Hara moments for they will continue later on in the story.

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Two**

"Now that's rare. For Anna to be interested in someone I mean," Honami said with wide eyes as she gazed between Anna's back and Mikoto's face.

"Well then, that's a strange kid." Izumo cut in and narrowed his gaze at the girl in the corner. Everyone else had turned their attention to the child and peered at her from a distance with keen interest. "So, what would you like?" Izumo had realized he had not offered Honami anything since she came in. She looked at the menu and thought for a moment.

"I think I'll have some specialty curry," she said and turned in the little girl's direction. "Anna? Do you want to eat curry?" Anna didn't so much as look at her or speak only shook her head. Honami forced a smile.

"Guess she's not hungry," Izumo said as he prepared Honami's meal.

"She doesn't really eat much, but could you maybe prepare a little for her anyways. I'm sorry if it gets left over." Izumo smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." He said as he pulled out a small plate and placed a small amount of curry on it for Anna. Honami stood to gather it, but was stopped by Tatara.

"I'll take it to her, Honami-sensei. You just keep talking to King." He said and went over to the little girl.

"So, what's wrong with you today? Bringing that small kind in here and all," Izumo said while lightly leaning on the counter. Honami smiled at him and scooped up some curry with her spoon.

"It's Anna's day of temporary leave from the hospital."

"Hospital? Is something wrong with her?" He asked slightly shocked. He turned to look at the girl who was with Tatara. Tatara was saying something, but was clearly being ignored as the plate of curry sat beside her untouched.

"According to the doctor, there's something wrong with her brain. It's apparently a serious illness, so she needs to undergo examination and treatment at a special facility." Honami looked down with a sad expression and Izumo looked at her with a frown.

"Sounds tough. What's she have?" Honami shook her head.

"It doesn't have a clear name yet. She's usually normal, but there are times when she'll wake up in the middle of the night hallucinating or with a headache. According to the doctors at the facility, if left untreated it could endanger her life."

"She'll get better for sure, right?" Yata asked as he had been listening on the conversation. Honami turned to him and smiled making the boy turn red and stutter slightly.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll get better. The doctors are doing all they can to cure her." Meaning they didn't have any way to help with the current available treatments. "She's so little, but is always in the hospital with little time to get out like this. She's become a girl who won't show a shred of emotion on her face at all. She's always brooding like this at home as well. I don't know what to do anymore."

"She have any parents?" Mikoto suddenly asked after being silent for so long. Even though he still looked tired and bored, it was obvious he had been paying attention to what Honami was saying. She looked at him with surprise.

"You're looking after her, where are her parents?... They dead?" He hadn't said it coldly, just as a bland question. Honami let out a slow, deep breath and nodded.

"It was last year, my brother and his wife died in a car accident." The boys could only feel sorry for the girl. Not only was she sick, she lost both of her parents as well. "Oh dear... now I almost feel like crying." Trying to shift her feelings, Honami lifted her head and attempted a bright smile. "This is Anna's valuable day of hospital leave so let's leave such gloomy talk alone. Since this is such a rare chance, I wanted to take her out someplace. Would you mind directing me around the area?"

"I can give you a tour of the city, if you like?" Yata asked as he avoided looking at Honami directly. She gently thanked him as Izumo watched from the corner of his eye. He then turned and observed Anna further.

* * *

Tatara kneel on the ground beside Anna who hadn't paid him so much as a passing glance. She continued to just play with her marbles and didn't speak a word. Tatara decided to just wait patiently as he watched her play. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and poked a marble sending it into another which forced that marble into others and scattering them in all kinds of directions. Anna stiffened before looking at him and though her expression didn't seem to change, the man felt she might, _might_ have been glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a childish innocence to which Anna only continued to look at him.

"Looking," she said simply.

"Looking? At what?" The looked back down and seemingly refused to answer him. Tatara studied her face in silence. Although she looked very young, her eyes somehow showed an unusual trace of maturity. It wouldn't seem as if the reason she spoke so little was because she had any form of shyness or a fearfully withdrawn personality. Those were eyes which seemed to have seen too much, or had maybe given up on something. A gut feeling told Tatara he might be on to something.

"…So you can 'see' things other people can't?" he gently asked. Anna slowly lifted her gaze. "How do you see me then?" He asked testily. After watching him in silence for a bit, Anna slowly picked one of the marbles up with her fingers, and held it to her left eye. Their gazes met through the red sphere. A strange feeling immediately assaulted Tatara almost making him flinch. Still expressionless, with that near-mechanical gaze, Anna continued to 'look' at him. The odd impression the girl's eyes gave off had him experiencing something maybe akin to the restlessness of fear, but he kept still and stayed peering fixedly at her. Suddenly, Anna's body gave a jolt of surprise. She abruptly released the marble she'd been looking through, letting it drop from her hand as if its temperature unexpectedly rose and it burned her.

The red marble bounced to the floor, rolling away. As if in a daze, Anna followed it with her eyes. Finally, her emotionless facial expression showed a small change.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly alarmed by her reaction. The girl, though she still appeared expressionless, furrowed her brows and opened her mouth only to close it again without a word. Still keeping silent, she gathered her marbles from the floor and ignored the nineteen year old. Waiting for her to still say something, Tatara felt the tension leave his body and his shoulders relax.

"Well then, how about this?" He asked holding out the curry for Anna. She looked at the plate and only shook her head. "Are you sure? It's really good." Anna only stubbornly shook her head again. "Alright then, why not this then?" He asked as he picked up a jar of candy from a shelf and shook some pieces into his hand. "Which color would you like?"

"Oh, she can't see color." Said a voice behind Tatara and as he turned his head to look, an upside down Honami was looking at him.

"Can't see colors?" He asked unsure. Honami too a knee beside him and emptied more candies into her own palm and took out a pink-colored strawberry candy.

"She's color-vision deficient. The only color she can see is red. Even if it isn't exactly red, she should still be able to see it somewhat." Holding the candy out to Anna, the girl only showed a moments hesitation before opening her mouth and accepting the candy. "I don't know if it's because she can't see the colors, but she doesn't eat or drink much. Sorry." Tatara shook his head with slightly wide eyes. "It could be related to her illness as well."

"Illness?"

"This girl was in the hospital, she's got temporary leave or something." Yata said from a distance away.

"Where's the hospital?" He asked.

"In District Seven. We usually just go from the hospital to home then back, but Yata-kun and Kamamoto-kun have offered to show us around the city a bit." Tatara smiled and nodded. Getting up, he began to eat the curry Anna hadn't so much as touched. "Anna? Let's go," Anna immediately ran to the woman's side as Tatara followed them with his eyes. Kamamoto and Yata had led them out and was helping with their luggage.

_Ding_, the light chime of the bell at the entrance could be heard as the door closed. Tatara's gaze moved to Mikoto and Izumo. Mikoto sluggishly drank his alcohol, while Izumo was cleaning the plate Honami had used. As his eyes met Izumo's, Tatara beckoned once with his hand.

"King, Izumo-san. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Izumo traded a quick glance with Mikoto, and then came out from behind the counter. Mikoto, as well, got up from his seat without a word. As they headed for the stairs to the second floor, Tatara lowered his voice a little so the other members wouldn't hear. "I think that girl is a Strain."

**A/N:** Oh crap~ What's gonna happen? A lot more happened in the book, but I'm saving it for later. -Insert evil laugh here- :D Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it and will be here for the next chapter. I won't be updating again until either later tonight or next weekend. Work is gonna kill me. DX So~ Review/Follow/Favorite!~Maya


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A special Hara chapter for you guys~! ~Maya

To Gorelotte: She'll be coming back don't worry. It'll get better soon enough. :D

To lilkitty: You make me laugh. Here's chapter three of the sequel for you! :D

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Three**

Hara sat at the Grand Piano with her fingers lightly touching the keys releasing a soft sounds of comfort. Since she had been taken, Hara wasn't _exactly_ sure how much time had passed. Her son was about three and half years and she knew that when she had returned to consciousness, she was around seven months pregnant. She had been informed by Katuro that if she used her aura, she could potentially harm her son as a fetus.

And Hara being the person she was couldn't fathom hurting a child, born or not. She immediately fell to her knees and refused to fight against him. And even after her son was born, he had somehow found a way to keep her from fighting by using him as a sort of hostage. Telling her that if she tried to leave he would kill their son, his own son. Katuro on the outside was a loving man who doted very much on his son, but underneath his mask he was cruel and violent.

She had woken many times in the night to him beating on her suddenly. Once she had fought back instinctively and he immediately went for her son to which she frantically begged for him to forgive her and not hurt the boy. He eventually gave in and apologized for hurting her which then led to him _doing things_ to her. Hara was never really willing for such things, but she knew that if she fought he would hurt her boy.

Her sweet baby boy she loved so much and was the center of her universe. She would die for him. At the start Hara had a hard time loving the child for he was a child she wanted, but he wiggled his way into her heart. A single look from the boy melted her insides and one day she realized something. He was not Katuro's child, but the child of another man.

Hara first saw it when he had been born, though she only unconsciously noticed it. And because of it, she had named him Kegan which had meant 'descendant of the fiery one' in honor of his father, and she called him Key for short because he was the 'key' to her heart. Katuro never took any notice of the meaning behind the boy's names and had actually agreed to them. But as he grew older, Hara noticed more and more that Katuro was not his father and soon so did Katuro.

It had first started when Key had shown Katuro his stubborn side and the look he had given the man sent chills down Hara's spine. It was a look she had seen so many times from a certain redhead. He had looked so uninterested in what Katuro was saying and gave him a clearly bored and tired look. Katuro had taken a step back from the boy instantly, but quickly recovered and hit him across his cheek with an open palm. Hara was immediately at her crying son's side and tending to him as she yelled at the dark haired man before them.

He had only sneered and walked away in a huff. Hara knew in that moment that it was not Katuro Takeshi who was Key's father, but Suoh Mikoto instead. Hara had felt a thrill of happiness as she realized this and only let the boy attach himself further to her heart. It was around this time that Hara began to secretly refer to him as 'Suoh Kegan' when he misbehaved and his father wasn't around.

The boy had been confused by this at first, but decided to ignore it as it was his mother and he would not ask questions. He had learned early on that questioning his mother was not something you did. She was maybe the sweetest woman in the world, but she could be the strictest all the same. Her rules were to be followed no matter what and if you did you were in for a lot of hurting.

Key was a relatively good boy and his mother had found very few times to actually lay her hands on him. He was home-schooled by a teacher Katuro had hired and received good marks. When told to do something (especially by his mother) he would do them without a fight. He was an intelligent boy who loved to experiment and was curious about every thing. Hara loved to indulge him in his hobbies and anything that really caught the boy's attention.

Hara smiled down at the ivory keys under her fingertips and it only grew larger as she heard the familiar rise and fall of his laughter. She turned then and her gaze softened at the small boy as he ran to her with a large smile. He jumped onto the bench beside her and hugged her arm.

"What are you going to sing today, Mother?" The boy gazed up at her with his father's golden eyes with an expectant gleam in them. She giggled at him and kissed his head making him giggle at her in return.

"Well, what would you like to hear?" The boy lit up and threw his arms in the air.

"The Beast! Sing The Beast, Mother!" Hara laughed at his enthusiasm and raised her hands before pushing them to the keys in a jumping melody. She had written this song in honor of her king and herself.

_I would gaze at the pieces stacked so carefully with love_

_from behind closed shutters that were windows to your heart_

_I could not find a way to build a door to let me in_

_it was all because I couldn't throw away my selfish pride_

_There are things that I would rather leave unsaid_

_fear of opening a long forgotten wound_

_There inside the castle that I built all for myself_

_it was filled with an emptiness so deep that I could drown_

_One day suddenly, you appeared_

_You had every thing I had ever dreamed to have_

_the bricks I stacked towered over you_

_but you stepped, and you jumped, and you went right o'er_

_It's sad how cold you've become_

_Bet you were lonely all along_

_Scared to declare_

_but you gave it a flair_

_to repair the affair_

_of the words that were really unfair_

_I would envy the pieces stacked so carefully with love_

_so meticulously folded one on top of the other_

_Locked inside a lonely castle that I built all for myself_

_and the doors I would close to hide away my selfish pride_

_There are things that I would rather leave unsaid_

_fear of losing every precious thing I had_

_Finally the king appears in his lonesome castle and_

_is amazed by his very first beautiful taste of love_

_Spare me from you sympathy_

_because I really doubt you would ever understanding_

_You bite, and you fight, and you grab, and you stab_

_but you managed to get what you really wanted in the end_

_I would gaze at the outer world so unified by love_

_but the one thing I failed to see was the most important thing_

_And my soul so familiar with the loneliness inside_

_glowered at the pool of sun as it collected at my feet_

_There are things that I would rather leave unsaid_

_Yes, I know that it's your way of showing love_

_Quietly the king retreats into his castle and_

_the emotions threaten from inside his lonely heart_

_There are things that I would rather leave unsaid_

_hoping for a love that would never fade away_

_Given only eternity to do what must be done_

_I will happily devote myself for the sake of those I love_

_Open the door and step right in_

_Won't you stay a while_

_And let yourself be loved~_

_In the warmth hidden deep inside the shadows of your heart_

_lonely walls start to crumble in the castle you have built_

_And the days you have given up in search of your happiness_

_is the one thing that tells you not to give up easily_

_I will gaze at the passing world and scatter it with love_

_as the tears fall endlessly I watch you walk away_

_I'd gladly wait a thousand years if I knew_

_it would bring us together again and we'd live _

_Happily Ever After~_

Hara lifted her fingers from the keys as her song gazed at her in wonder and clapped his small hands. She smiled at him and nuzzled his nose to which he giggled joyfully. Katuro stood by the door watching the two silently. He raised his eyes further at the sound of the boy's high pitched voice.

"You have the most beautiful voice, Mother!" _'Yes, she did indeed.'_ Thought Katuro to himself as he continued to watch the pair.

**A/N:** O.O Review/Follow/Favorite! ~Maya :D Disclaimer! I do not own the song, Nano does.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm a bit sick with the stomach flu currently so don't expect much, thanks. ~Maya

To OtakuWriter5441: Aw, thank you. Haha. :D And please no crying, thanks.

To Mirei-Chan: I'm sorry it made you cry. I didn't mean to. And vulgarity doesn't bother me at all, feel free to let that tongue loose. And I refuse to give away any spoilers for the story, sorry. :/

To JUSTANOTAKU: Do your homework! Haha, but at least you're done now. And lol, fangirl army makes me laugh. Glad you enjoyed it too!

To Elisabeth O neill: Thanks!

To maitedawarrior: Thank you~

To indrani: O.O You're kind of scary. But thank you and hopefully your friend will find someone who will make him happy for the rest of his life.

To DevilSurvivor: Why is every one crying?! Stop that!

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Four**

Mikoto stared at the ceiling above him as his head rested against the arm of an ancient couch. He was currently in a storage room that was his current bedroom as Honami and Anna had taken his bedroom temporarily. Somehow, for he didn't have the energy to remember, Honami and Anna had come to stay with the clan at the bar. Mikoto rolled onto his side as he noticed the sun falling. Tonight himself, Izumo, Tatara and a few clansmen would go to the school where Honami worked, bringing Anna along with them for Honami had to stay late for extra work. They would go to not only guard the two, but to discuss some things about the child. Mikoto sat up and ran his fingers through his hair as a memory suddenly hit him.

_A teen girl sat on his bed with his head in her lap and gently massaged his scalp as he slowly drifted to sleep. She hummed a soft lullaby that drifted through the room with an air of relaxation. It was in times like these that Mikoto could truly appreciate the beautiful woman in his life. She was smart, determined, independent, patient, loving, gentle, and most importantly – she was understanding. She knew and didn't mind that at this time, all he wanted was to be babied, though he would never say it out loud._

_She sighed and kissed his forehead, eliciting a deep hum from his chest as a sign of contentment. She giggled at him and ran her fingers through his hair one last time before rising from the bed to brush her hair and braid it. It was long, silky, and black. Her brown eyes showed happiness as she wove her hair together and smiled at him softly. She blew him a kiss to which he sent her a soft, lazy smile in return. She hopped into bed beside him and cuddled against his left side, her place that she had officially established as hers._

_"__Mikoto," she said softly. He hummed deep in his chest showing he was listening. "I love you. Do you love me?" Mikoto peeked at her through the corner of his eye and smiled lazily once more. He didn't need to answer her, she already knew. He loved her more than the sky, sun, and life itself. She was his queen, she was his every thing._

Mikoto grunted as his chest tightened. Sometimes it felt like she was with him only yesterday. Her touch would be fresh on his skin as gooseflesh rose at the memory. He missed her, every day he missed her and with each passing moment his loneliness grew. She was his queen, but he felt he was no longer a king without her beside him. His beautiful, perfect, Red Queen of Homura. One day, he would find her again and bring her home to his side where she belonged, where she made him complete.

He sighed and dressed knowing Izumo would be up the steps to harass him soon enough. He looked over to the box beside the head of the couch to see a dusty picture frame. He picked it up and blew off the dust reveal the girl and himself along with Izumo and Tatara and Kamamoto. It was from their last Christmas together shortly after Kamamoto had joined and Mikoto had given her her ring. She was wearing all of her jewelry in the photo and was looking up at him with such love and adoration it made his heart hurt.

He placed the photo face down on the box and grabbed his jacket. Walking out of his 'closet' he found Anna staring up at him with her large violet eyes and a blank stare. His mind was still racing with thoughts of his lost love and he knew she saw this in his mind when she ever so slightly furrowed her brows. He continued to watch her as she looked through his mind and a very small frown fell onto her lips.

"You loved her?" Mikoto sighed and looked away towards the stairs. He walked away from the girl as she followed close behind him. "She loved you too." She continued knowing he was listening. "She's alive." Mikoto stopped and turned to the child holding a red marble to her left eye. "She misses you and is very sad, but she can't leave. He will die if she tries to escape." Mikoto narrowed his eyes in confusion before grunting.

"What do you mean?" Anna shook her head.

"I can't see more than that." Mikoto sighed and looked downcast for a moment. Motioning for her to follow him they made their way downstairs to the bar to see Izumo cleaning up and restocking inventory.

"Are we ready to go?" Mikoto nodded as Anna grabbed onto the hem of his shirt. He glanced down at her but made no move to remove her and the lot of them left for the school.

* * *

At the school, Mikoto, Izumo, Tatara, Yata, Saruhiko,and Kamamoto were all standing spread out in an empty classroom. They had sent Anna off with Honami and were speaking together quietly. Izumo had taken out a cigarette but stopped short as he realized he was in a school and promptly put it away.

"Weren't that kid's parents killed by the center?" Saruhiko said suddenly in a cold tone.

"Hey!" Yata kicked back his chair and stood. Raising his eyebrows, he glared at Saruhiko in a reproachful way. Saruhiko glanced back at Yata particularly coldly.

"Think about it, maybe that kid didn't want to go to the center at first and her parents were suspicious. So when they refused to send her they killed them and made it look like an accident. They didn't want to lose a good test subject." He continued.

"Don't just say random things based off of your imagination!" Yata yelled back at him.

"I'm just saying what every one else is thinking," he stated blandly. Yata turned to Izumo who sighed.

"I'm thinking the possibility isn't low," Yata was shocked and Saruhiko looked between the two.

"You think she realized that and is willing to do this now to protect her aunt?" He paused. "No, even if she did see it, she might be trying not to." Izumo heard a slight noise outside the door and getting up to look, found nothing but a dark hall.

"Something up, Kusanagi-san?" Kamamoto asked only to receive a shake of from the others head.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something." He returned to the inside of the classroom and the group continued to talk. "What'll you do, Mikoto?" Mikoto slowly looked up when addressed, while still leaning against the window. "This is how things are. Like Totsuka said, making Anna your clansman is one option too." Mikoto frowned in a complicated way.

"…I can't make someone into a clansman if they're not interested."

"Want to try and convince her?" When Tatara tilted his head and said that, Mikoto's face got even more complicated and he looked away.

"…it can't hurt to not make a brat go bad, can it." Tatara smiled wryly at those words that could also sound like they weren't like Mikoto.

"I guess." As Mikoto looked out the window at the dark school grounds, he said

"And before that we might as well, crush it."

"For now, we can finish this talk when we get home, I'll go check on Honami-sensei and Anna-chan," Izumo made his way down the hall to the only other lit room when he heard footsteps behind him. "Is something wrong Tatara?" He asked as the brunette moved to his side.

"Nothing, just thought I'd tag along." Izumo nodded and they entered Honami's office. She was just getting ready to go home when they entered and gave them a bright smile.

"Ah, sorry to make you wait. I just finished my work. I can go ahead and leave…"

"Huh, Honami-sensei, what about Anna-chan?" Asked Tatara, who had peeked into the office and realized that the small, doll-like form was nowhere to be seen. Right then, Honami's smiling expression clouded uneasily.

"Eh? Anna hasn't gone over there? She said she was going to go to Suoh-kun and everyone, and left here just earlier…" Blood drained from Izumo's face and when he reflexively looked beside him, Tatara had also paled. Anna had come to the classroom where they were talking. At that time, what had they been speaking about?

"I'll go look." Tatara said as he quickly left the room. Izumo soothed Honami, who was worried, and said he'd go check the classroom, then rushed back to where Mikoto and the others were. If that conversation had entered Anna's ears… cursing their own carelessness, Izumo ran down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm back guys! And already feeling better! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Maya

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Five**

"Is it really true that Anna-chan did it?" Kamamoto looked at Izumo who nodded and said 'probably' while lighting his cigarette. Last night, after Anna had vanished, there was an incident where several people at a nearby crossroad collapsed due to suffocation. After they had been carried to the hospital, they all said that they had been 'suddenly trapped inside water', apparently. Which meant that they had all seen the same illusion and passed out at the same time.

On top of that, in a place a few dozen meters away from that crossroad where there wasn't any fire, there was an incident where several people suffered heavy burns. They suddenly felt pain in their skin, and directly afterward, their skin burned red as though from the inside, apparently. The victims of both incidents had been carried to the Nanakamado Hospital and were being treated.

"This morning, a report came from Scepter 4's deputy commander." Said Izumo with a heavy sigh. He remembered and repeated the words the man had gone out of his way to report over the phone. "In accordance with the laws of administrating unnatural phenomenon, we have taken the Strain who caused danger to civilians, Kushina Anna, into our custody. Until it can be deemed that the risks have completely passed, we will hold her." Izumo looked up at the thin cigarette smoke that was rising towards the ceiling. "This is apparently the duty of Scepter 4, which manages Strains… waiting for the other guys to make a mistake ended up causing us not be able to justify ourselves instead."

"I guess saying the kid was a 'highly dangerous strain' wasn't a front, huh?" Saruhiko said uneasily whilst looking at his toes.

"But I still can't believe Anna-chan would do something like that," said Kamamoto with a downcast expression. Tatara showed Kamamoto a burn scar on his fingers.

"This is a burn I got when I touched Anna-chan after she woke up from a bad dream. It's the result of her being unable to control her powers due to agitation from her nightmare… an overflow of her powers." Tatara lowered his hand and brought together the fingers that were still burnt. "At that moment, I thought it was strange. Anna-chan's powers are clairvoyance. If that's the case, then why would I have been burned from an overflow of it, I wondered." He slowly moved his eyes as though remembering that time. "But that was really clairvoyant powers getting out of control."

"What do you mean?" The chubby teen asked.

"She sees all in the world, and feels it. She brings the outside world into her body. That's that kid's clairvoyant powers. But, in contrast, letting loose what's inside her… that's also, certainly, that kid's ability."

"So basically." Said Izumo, taking Tatara's words. "Memories of being burned, memories of drowning. You mean they're inside that kid, and when she's disturbed mentally, they spill out through her clairvoyant powers." Kamamoto folded his thick arms and growled.

"Anna-chan, she's had such a bad burn, or been choked before…" Those were words that came from him simply feeling sorry for her. But Tatara and Izumo, who had felt that the truth was in a more tragic place, for just a moment exchanged looks as though they were trying to shove the role of saying something unpleasant back and forth before Izumo heavily opened his mouth.

"Probably, she didn't just get burned or almost drown because of an accident… it's just a theory, but I think she had it happen to her at the center." Kamamoto was at a loss for words as a silence thick as mud fell across the room. "If Mizuchi seriously wanted to make Anna-chan make contact with the 'Slate', then that isn't ordinary. He wouldn't have been picky about the methods to draw out her power… if that kid's powers would be strongly drawn out by pain and suffering, then-" Without listening to the end, Mikoto moved. He moved his back from the wall he had been leaning on and took one step forward.

"I'll crush it." Those roughly thrown out words had no eagerness, or visible anger. But at the king's single sentence, everyone's faces twisted tightly.

"Alright." Izumo replied lightly.

* * *

When she heard the sound of a knock, Honami raised her head. Standing up from the bed she had slept in with Anna the day before yesterday, she went to the door. Before she got there, it opened from outside.

"Suoh-kun." The one who appeared from the other side of the door was the room's real master. Mikoto entered with his usual expression, and closed the door behind him. Honami, who had had the exit closed off to her by Mikoto's back, looked right at his face as though glaring at him. "What are you planning. Doing something that's like locking me up."

Mikoto and company had definitely not allowed Honami be to alone when she had tried to go looking for Anna, who had vanished. They always had someone by her, and even when notification that Anna had been taken to the center came, they didn't let Honami go there. They had halfway forcibly taken Honami to the bar and locked her up in this room as though imprisoning her.

Even if she had been told to rest, there was no way she could sleep. Honami had been thinking all night. There was no mistake that they knew something about Anna that she didn't. They were trying to hide that from her while doing something.

"I'm Anna's guardian." Mikoto's eyes matched Honami's. They were in a much higher position than hers as she stretched her back out to her full height. During high school, she had scolded this problem child of a man countless times. But what was getting in her way right now was an adult man who you wouldn't think had been the boy she was responsible for teaching just a few years ago. Even then, Honami didn't waver.

"Hey, what do you guys know?" Mikoto didn't answer, only looked back at his former teacher. "Is there a secret to Anna that I don't know?" Still he didn't answer her. "What are you guys trying to do with Anna?" Even if she asked repeatedly, Mikoto wouldn't answer. Honami put a hand on her cheek and sighed deeply. "If you don't intend to answer, then fine. Suoh-kun, get out of the way." Mikoto didn't move. Looking away from Honami, who frowned as though in a bad mood, he sighed.

"There was always nothing more oppressive than your trust, but… just this once, trust me." Mikoto looked up and at Honami. "I'll bring that brat back."

"What do you mean?" Honami gave out an unsure voice and suddenly the feeling in the room changed. Until then, even if she heard that Mikoto was someone feared throughout Shizume city, to Honami he was nothing but an extension of that naughty boy. She felt as though nothing about his base nature had changed. But right now, she felt an overwhelming pressure from him. She felt an instinctual fear of him that she couldn't understand.

She tried to force down the fear and smile at him, but nothing came. The next moment, she thought she saw Mikoto's eyes shine red and an invisible force of power spread through the room. Having a physical effect on Honami forcing her to her knees. Honami could not muster any strength to her legs and remained on the floor. Her entire body was ruled by fear and tears ran down her face from fear and confusion at herself for not knowing why she was afraid of someone she liked.

"Why?" She asked and Mikoto's presence calmed. As the pressure vanished, Honami released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Mikoto gave a troubled smile and looked down at her. She had never seen him make such a face.

"I'm a monster from your point of view," he said slowly. "Your niece, one way or the other, is leaning towards this side of things." Honami's shoulder shook as she craned her neck to look up at Mikoto.

"Are you calling Anna a monster?" Mikoto kept looking at the woman on the floor.

"I'm saying there are some who might call her that, probably." She knew Anna wasn't a normal child and suddenly something hit her.

"Anna isn't sick, is she?" Mikoto shook his head.

"She isn't."

"What is that center?" She asked as uneasiness ran through her.

"Ask that brat directly, for that reason don't move right now."

"Suoh-kun!" Mikoto lightly placed his hand on Honami's head startling her. She looked at him in shock as he gave a small smile. "What that brat's most worried about is your safety." In response to Mikoto's words, Honami opened her eyes wide. "For that brat's sake, don't leave here. I'll bring her back."

"Suoh-kun." Honami called his name. "What exactly are you?" With a self-hating and somehow desperate smile, he said,

"A king, apparently."

**A/N:** Holy cow~ Awesome stuff is gonna happen~ I'm no longer sick so I'll be updating like crazy guys. Review/Follow/Favorite! ~Maya


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Wow, some awesome stuff is gonna happen~~~~ Just wait, the reunion is coming soon too. ;D I _did not_ just give you a hint. Hehehehe. Anyways, enjoy! ~Maya

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Six**

Hara sat in a room with her son, a small girl with alabaster hair named Anna, Katuro, and the head researcher Mizuchi Koushi. A table with a map of Japan sat on the table and Anna's marbles were spread across it's surface. The girl sat across from Hara on a single person couch as Mizuchi paced around the room. Hara looked at her sadly knowing the poor child was being abused.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Mizuchi stated. Hara knew nothing of what he meant and only continued to watch the girl. She shivered at his words and slowly opened her eyes. When her sights fell on Hara, her eyes widened ever so slightly. The man stood behind Anna's chair and gave smile with no emotion in his eyes.

"That person, he misses you." Hara paled at her words and gazed at the child in shock.

"I'm sorry?" Anna ignored her as her mind drifted else where. Hara couldn't say what the girl was talking about or what she was thinking about, but unknowingly to her hope began to swell in her heart.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Mizuchi repeated to her. "You're a dangerous person. Your current existence bring harm to those around you." Hara wanted so badly to stand up and punch the man who treated children like disposable toys. The girl only listened quietly before speaking.

"Just tell me one thing," she said in a quiet voice. "Did you kill Mom and Dad?" Hara went stiff at the child's words as Mizuchi continued to smile in his strange way.

"Of course not," he said with a tone so thinly veiled it didn't even try to hide the truth hidden behind it. Hara's shoulders shook and Key looked at her in confusion as Katuro wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Silently telling her to calm down. "You have the caliber of a king. If you were to lean on a normal person, you would do nothing but make them unhappy." It was a threat to the child.

"I won't leave here anymore, so don't do anything to Honami." Realization hit Hara like a knife to her heart as images of a tall, happy, black-haired woman entered her mind. Honami-sensei was somehow related to this child and she was being threatened by Mizuchi. Unless the child cooperated with him, harm would befall her. Hara clenched her teeth and looked side ways as Anna's eyes fell on her again.

"You don't need to have such a tragic determination. If you become able to control your powers, and if you manage to reach the 'Slate'- if you manage to become a king, there will no longer be any need for you to be locked up here. You should go out under the sun and rule openly." Mizuchi's hand touched Anna's hair. "Right now, the throne among the 'Seven Kings' that is open is the forth king, the blue king's throne. Considering your color-blindness, in truth the red king's throne would be most appropriate, but unfortunately that seat is already filled. If you had come to this center a bit sooner-"

Hara gasped silently at this and stood as Anna spoke a soft 'stop' to Mizuchi. Mizuchi glanced at Hara who shook her head to erase the tears that threatened to escape.

"That child cannot become a king." She said once she had calmed down. "The slate chooses who gets what power if any at all. We are all chosen for different reasons. This child was not made a king because she _does not_ have the capabilities of a king." Hara shook in anger as her aura threatened to spill from her. Anna's eyes widened slightly at her before softening.

"You have the same pretty red," Hara looked at the girl with wide eyes as Katuro stood beside her and grasped her shoulders. "He's lonely and sad. And his power is great and scary, but very pretty." Hara stared at the girl in shock as she felt Key tug at her skirt in worry.

"How?" Anna looked down and shook her head.

"He took care of me and Honami." Hara wanted so badly to cry at her words, but held herself back. She looked down at Key and smiled.

"I'm okay sweetie, she's just telling me about an old friend." Kay smiled happily and Held his hands up to her wanting to be lifted. Hara picked him up as Katuro's eyes narrowed at Anna. "Thank you, Anna-chan." Anna nodded and looked down again.

"Why can't I become the Blue King?" Hara looked at her sadly.

"One, kings are men, two you're too young, and three you're a Strain. You have power already that the Slate has given you." Mizuchi stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"And you know this for sure?"Hara shook her head.

"No, I-"

"Then you have no idea if it's possible." Mizuchi looked triumphant at her loss for words.

"I will become the Blue King," Anna said quietly and an emotionless smile passed across Mizuchi's face.

"Very well then, we will begin." Anna moved her will to the marbles and found the location of the Slate in the Gold King's territory. Closing her eyes she looked not seeing Hara being led from the room with her son.

* * *

Mikoto led his clan through the Gold's territory towards the Clinic making people jump out of their way in fear. As they drew closer to their destination they found the streets becoming more and more deserted. It was obvious that the Gold's and Blue's knew they were coming and had evacuated the area for the fight. Once outside the center, at least two dozen Blue's blocked the entrance. In response to the sight of the Red Clan who had stopped in front of the gates, the blue clansmen protecting the front visibly tensed.

"S, stop!" From among the blue clansmen, one person spoke up. But, they were obviously wavering, and so was their voice. Homura had already completely stopped before being told. In front of the king and his army, which they were not able to stand against, it seemed as though they were completely nervous. Mikoto gave out a soft 'hmph' and stepped into the Center.

"From here on is the golden clan's territory! Red king! This is against the agreement!" The blue from before desperately raised their voice, but it seemed to just go over Mikoto's head as he continued on in. Without even looking at the hospital's entrance, he went towards the courtyard. They would barge directly into the hub of the Center- the research side. The Clan made their way through and entered the facility. At the front stood a pair of Blue Twins familiar to Yata and Saruhiko.

"Red king, and his clansmen. This is your final warning." Said one of the twins, black haired Minato Hayato.

"Even though you are a king, it won't be forgiven for you to enter another clan's territory without prior procedures. We request your departure." Said the other twin, brown haired Minato Akito. In response to the twin's blunt warning, Mikoto glanced at them, then opened his mouth in an annoyed way.

"We're here to pick up one of us."

"Are you talking about Kushina Anna?" Said Hayato. Mikoto didn't answer, but that silence alone was enough of an answer. Hayato continued.

"She is a Strain who couldn't control her own powers and harmed many people. This center has responsibility to take care of her and educate her."

"You said she is one of yours, but Kushina Anna should not be a red clansman. It is not your place to do anything." While raising their voices, the twin's still spoke flatly. Yata was just a bit impressed. Even though they were creeps he wanted to beat up right away, he'd give them points just for how they didn't shrink away in front of Mikoto despite being grunts.

"Mikoto-san, can I?" Forcing down his impatient feelings, Yata looked up at Mikoto. The corners of Mikoto's mouth turned up very slightly. With that one faint, yet fearless smile, the flames within Yata's body swelled.

"Yeah."

"Let's stop with the formalities and get this going!" At Yata's words, filled with impatient heat, the twins snorted. Beside Yata, Saruhiko drew his knives intended for melee combat. The twins put their hands to their saber sheathes at the same time. Their thin eyes watched Homura, and they raised their voices together.

"All members, draw your swords!" The blue clansmen behind the twins drew their swords at once. The sound of metal against sheathe resounded through the courtyard. Mikoto raised a low voice.

"Burn it up." In response to that, the first one to raise his fist towards the sky was Yata. Only a hair's breadth later, the rest of the reds did the same.

"No blood! No bone! No ash!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I am so sorry these chapters are so short. I will be making the upcoming ones significantly longer as the fighting progresses and Hara and Mikoto's reunion draws closer. Thanks for sticking with me! Also, in case anyone has noticed I am leaving big blanks so that not too much of the book is revealed to those who haven't read it. I'm also going to be changing a few things so that my character fits in better. ~Maya

To maitedawarrior: Haha, thank you. Your excitement is contagious. :D

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Seven**

Hara sat in a room with her son on a single couch as Katuro paced back and forth, an angry expression on his features. Hara knew why he was angry wit her, but she didn't want this fight in front of her son. A loud explosion was heard overhead and an overwhelming feeling of happiness enveloped Hara's heart. She closed her eyes focusing on the source of the feeling to find a heart beating slowly. Snapping out of her daze with a small smile, Hara knew why she was happy.

Mikoto was here and very close. There was a chance he would discover her and their child. She couldn't help the wave of hope and joy that washed over her completely. Hara wrapped her arms around her son's small body and began to sing a lullaby. The boy immediately recognized the song and sang along with her as Katuro stopped to watch and listen.

_Blooming wildflowers_

_I beg you, please tell me_

_Why do people fight?_

_And hurt each other?_

_Valiantly blooming wildflowers_

_What can you see from your field?_

_Why is it that people cannot forgive each other?_

_The rains passed_

_And summer took on blue hues_

_All alone now_

_And in front of me you trembled_

_without ever saying a thing_

_When your friends wilt around you_

_What do you think?_

_With your leaves unable to speak_

_How do you convey love?_

_Ah~_

_Summer's sun clouded overwhelming_

_The wind streamed by_

_The two overlapped_

_I shall sing the proof of your existence_

_For the sake of those unnamed ones_

Another tremor shook the building and Hara could feel her clan and king growing ever closer. She sighed in contentment and gently rubbed Key's head in comfort. He looked up at her with a look of fear and teary eyes.

"Do not fear, Key. No one will hurt us, we are nothing but innocents," Key looked at her in worry but smiled nonetheless. Hara kissed his head and laid her cheek gently against his head. Katuro continued to stand there and say nothing.

"We should leave," he said out of no where. Hara looked at him surprised before realization dawned a moment later.

"Why Takeshi? Have you done something to the Red Clan?" He sneered at her and looked away knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Mother?" Key grasped her dress in confusion to which she smiled gently at him.

"Don't you fret child, we're safe. I promise you, those people will not harm you. Here," Hara then reached into her dress and removed her gold Homura necklace. Draping it gently over his head, she kissed his forehead. "As long as you show them this, they will welcome you with open arms. Never take it off, ever." Key looked at the design and smiled.

"Cool," Hara smiled as Katuro's jaw dropped in shock and anguish.

"You! How?!" Hara smiled gently at him.

"It is protected by _him_." Katuro gave a disgusted look before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. "Listen to me, Key." Key looked confused at his mother's sudden desperate tone. "Do not tell anyone except the Red King what I am going to tell you." The boy gave her a quizzical look before giving an unsure nod. Hara took a deep breath before looking her son, who was only three years old, in the eyes.

"Your father, is not the man who just left the room." Key's large golden eyes widened in shock as he shook his head in denial. "Key, listen to me. Your father's name is Suoh Mikoto, the Third and Red King. A very powerful man who will protect him. If you come across him or someone else of the Red Clan, tell them your mother is a captive here and give them my name." Kay shook his head again as tears swelled at the corners of his eyes.

Hara sighed and looked at him with sadness. She knew this was most likely too much for a three year old to handle, but she had to tell him now. She hugged him close and kissed the top of his head. Pulling away from him she wiped away his tears and gave a sad smile.

"I know you love that man, but he has hurt me greatly. And he has hurt you without you knowing it. Your real father is not like that, he will spoil you and hug you and love you with his whole heart. And he loves me very much as well. A long time ago, before you were born I was taken away from my home with your father against my wishes and forced to live here. That man who says he is your father did that to me."

Key wasn't sure what to do with his mother's words and could only nod. Though he did not understand what his mother was saying, he did understand that she was not happy. If these red people could make her happy, then he would do exactly as she said and believe in what she was telling him. He would find this 'Red King' and tell him he was his son and that his mother needed help. Another tremor and the sounds of explosions rocked the building making Key flinch and Hara smile sadly at him.

"I love you, sweetie." She told him gently. He beamed at her.

"I love you too, Mother!"

* * *

Hara stood alone in a large hall after having sent Key off on his own. She knew it was reckless, but she also knew that as long as he wore her necklace, he would be safe. She took a deep breath as she prepared her next actions step-by-step in her mind. Most importantly of all, her objective was to meet with any Red Clansmen she came across to inform them of her situation. Closing her eyes she reached out gently with her aura and found that most of the clan was still at the front of the clinic fighting.

Mikoto and another clansman were making their way through the levels of the clinic and was the cause of the explosions and tremors. She smiled lightly to herself as she reached out to her king and felt him stop. Hara could feel his heartbeat rise as her aura mixed with his and sent him a signal. Closing her eyes as determination filled her mind, she made her way out of the hall and into the fight.

* * *

Mikoto stopped in his tracks as he felt an invisible touch reach out to him. Tatara stopped beside him with a questioning stare as Mikoto looked around then down. He didn't know why, but the feeling was familiar to him. It was gone now, but it lingered in his mind and probed at his senses. He continued to look down as a thought hit him, it was coming from below. Silently making up his mind, Mikoto proceeded to make his way to the lower levels of the clinic, Tatara hot on his heels.

**A/N:** Hope you guys like it so far and that your getting more and more excited for the big reunion. And the big fight. :D Review/Follow/Favorite!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Just an FYI, the song is from Guilty Crown, 'Euterpe' by Supercell. You're welcome! :)

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Eight**

Hara grabbed a pair of dark jeans, black boots, and a red tank top with a black jacket. Arming herself with a piece of lead pipe, she made her way to the front of the clinic. Making her way up the many flights of stairs, she became thankful that she kept herself in shape after Key was born. When she finally reached the ground floor, she was immediately met with yelling and the clang of metal on metal.

She stepped into the long hall and saw Blues and Reds in battle. Feeling excitement rise in her blood, an unknown red came forward on a skateboard with a bat and moved to attack her. Hara laughed joyfully and moved to the side before letting her aura flare. The boy stopped in shock as the rest of the group turned to stare. Hara immediately recognized Izumo as he stepped forward with his mouth agape.

"Miss me boys?" Some of the clansmen cheered and called out her name making her smile and laugh more. "Now, who's in charge of you Blues?" The Scepter4 officers looked unsure before a man in a blue uniform stepped to the front of the pack. Hara eyed him then grinned a wicked grin. The man blanched and fell back a step as she prowled forward.

"Why are you here? You went missing four years ago! The Red King never found you!" Hara laughed and ignited her hand.

"I was forcibly taken by a gold named Katuro Takeshi, a researcher here in this facility. This was the opportune moment for me to escape. Now it's time for you to suffer for what you've done to my clan. And for what you've done to that child. I am presuming you had a hand in helping the golds here who have been torturing the poor girl." The man moved back further as his clan followed suit. "Payback's a bitch."

The fire on Hara's hand flared and spread as the reds moved to stand behind her. She threw her arm out in a long arch and spread her flames over the blues in front of her. Their screams filled the air as every one slowly burned to ashes.

"Izumo," she called to the second in command. He stepped forward with a small smile and watery eyes. "Anna is on the lowest level, Mikoto and Tatara are almost there. Help me guide the clan, I know a safe way without much fighting. We'll need to save our energy for the coming battle." As the clan began to raise their voices in protest, Hara turned slowly. "Quiet!" They immediately fell silent at her command as she continued.

"Mizuchi is dangerous and so is his research. He will most likely use his research against us, also the man who took me, Katuro is a Strain with an ability classified as 'spacial manipulation'. Meaning he can create invisible barriers and forces that can be hard for a Red to overcome, especially a clansman. Be wary and careful and stay in pairs at the least. Now, follow me to meet up with our king."

The reds cheered as Hara turned and moved back the way she had come. They encountered few blues along the way though Hara easily knocked them away like flies to a swatter. Izumo was at her side the whole way and would turn around occasionally calling to the slow ones at the back to keep up. Hara could feel her son was close to Mikoto's location and that he was unhurt, along with him being close to the girl, Anna.

As they turned a corner, a sudden blockade of Blues stood before them making Hara growl in frustration. Rolling her eyes she moved forward and smiled sweetly throwing the Blues off guard. Talking in a friendly way, she said

"Mind moving, we're in a bit of a hurry to meet up with our king." A blue woman moved forward with her saber out ad stood defiantly before Hara.

"Who are you? You do not belong here. Take your clan and leave." Hara's smile became threatening as she raised her hands.

"My name is Michitaru Hara, the Red Queen of Homura." The woman paled and stepped back. "I know, I know. I'm supposed to be missing or dead or whatever, but guess what? I'm here~" Hara grin wickedly and lit her hands in her aura. "So, are we gonna play or are you gonna move?" The woman visibly shook, but raised her saber nonetheless. "I applaud you on your bravery, but your going to regret it. You see, your clan harmed my dear boys and that just doesn't fly. Now, feel the wrath of the Red Queen. No blood. No bone. No ash."

The clan chanted their slogan behind her as she moved forward slowly like a lioness stalking her prey. It was a strange concept, considering their king was compared to a lion himself, it was almost comical. She suddenly rushed forward in a flurry of red and pink as she fought against the blues. The reds saw she was only toying with them as she showed to pay very little attention her movements. Practiced and smooth, Hara danced around her enemies alone slowly taking them down one by one. When the last one fell, Hara stood tall and took a deep breath.

"You know, I should kill you but I won't. I pity your sad little lives. Being without your king has left you unsure of yourselves and lonely. But don't worry, anew king will rise for you soon. The Slate is choosy, but it has already found you a worthy one I'm sure. Just wait patiently for him." The Blue woman raised her head to look at her with wide eyes as the reds moved away.

As they moved down the hall closer to Mikoto, Hara could sense that Mikoto and Key had made contact. She smiled lightly to herself as she noticed some of her clansmen whispering behind her, two she didn't recognize.

"Skater boy, glasses, come here." Yata and Saruhiko looked up startled before obediently moving up to her side. "What are your names?" Hara looked at them through her peripherals as they looked at her in wonder. Saruhiko spoke up first.

"I'm Fushimi Saruhiko, Ma'am." Hara laughed.

"Don't call me ma'am please. It makes me feel old. And you skater?" Yata visibly blushed and looked away.

"Yata Misaki, Yatagarasu." Hara nodded. "Uh, why do you call yourself the 'Red Queen'? Who are you?" Hara smiled sweetly at him making him blush further along with the boy known as Saruhiko.

"I'm Mikoto's lover of course. I have been for years. I'm known as the Red Queen for many reasons, that's one of them." Yata paled at her words and stopped.

"But I thought Honami-ma'am was Mikoto-san's woman." Hara's eyes widened before she burst into laughter.

"Honami-sensei?" Hara had to stop and lean against the wall as laughter rolled through her and brought tears to her eyes. After a moment she calmed down as Izumo threw out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry, I just-" She giggled and held her side. "It's so funny. Honami-sensei is such an airhead. Not to mention she was the one who always threw Mikoto in detention when we were in school." Izumo's lips twitched at the memory when another explosion was heard.

"Hara-chan, uh-"

"Don't worry, Mikoto has always been one to make his own doorways." Izumo smiled at her and shrugged. "Tatara with him?" Izumo nodded.

"Yeah, he's there to keep him calm in your stead." Hara beamed at him.

"Good idea, only he's reached Mizuchi and Anna and Katuro now and I can feel it flaring. Who knows what he's seeing right now. We should hurry though. Ah, Misaki-san, don't worry about your confusion. I've been gone for four years so it's no big thing to think someone else made it into his pants, 'Kay?" Yata stuck his chest out and glared.

"Don't call me by my first name!" Hara blinked at him before laughing lightly.

"Sorry, Yata-san then?" Yata nodded and Hara smiled at him. "Now that we have that settled, it's time to move. And quick." Hara turned on her heel and peeled down the hall with her clan at her heels.

**A/N:** Wow, what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Hope you enjoyed, sorry for it being so short again. Review/Follow/Favorite!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** OMG OMG OMG! The reunion is almost here and I'm bouncing in my seat. Be prepared for awesomeness. Sorry for not updating in so long, thank goodness the craziness will be over for a while. :D Enjoy~ ~Maya

To maitedawarrior: You're welcome? Haha.

To OtakuWriter5441: Awesomesauce? I like it! :D

To lilkitty: I present to you -insert drum roll here- Mikoto's reaction to having a son! You're welcome. :D

To indrani: Thank you~ Your comment makes me happy.

To SnowWhiteWolf14: Good to see you're back! And thank you~

To Etheny: Haha, here's more sequel. :)

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Nine**

Mikoto blinked at the child standing before him. The boy was no older than three or four years and had such a determined look it was almost comical. He had golden eyes and black, almost shaggy hair. Not exactly knowing what to do Mikoto tried to move around him only for the boy to block his path again. Tatara laughed behind him at the boy and Mikoto having a staring competition.

"Are you Suoh Mikoto, the Red King?" Mikoto raised a brow at the boy before turning to Tatara. The brunette laughed in a carefree way then took a knee in front of the boy.

"What do you need from King?" The boy glared at the brunette and snorted. Tatara started at the familiarity that he was speechless.

"My mother told me to talk to the Red King. Unless that's you, move." Tatara was shocked as Mikoto snorted behind him.

"Fine brat, what do you want with me?" The child reached inside his shirt and brought out a gold necklace. Without taking it off, he held out the pendant in his hands for the two older men to see. The room went still as they gazed at the gold HOMRA insignia. Before anyone could register what happened, Mikoto held the boy by his collar an angry look in Mikoto's eyes.

"Where did you get that, brat?" The boy didn't flinch or show an ounce of fear.

"Mother's name is Hara and you're my father," Mikoto looked at the boy who stared back at him defiantly. He searched the boy's face and soon came to see the resemblance. He was the right age and his golden eyes told Mikoto more than anything that the child was his. He gently put the boy back down and kneeled in front of him.

"What's your name?"

"Kegan, Mother says it means 'descendent of the fiery one' and she calls me Key for short."

"How old are you, Key?"

"Three years, eight months, twelve days, and-"

"I only needed the years kid," Mikoto sighed and rubbed his face. He suddenly felt exhausted. "Where is your mother?" Key looked away.

"I don't know. She told me to find you, that you would protect me." Mikoto turned to Tatara to see him gaping at the boy like he just saw an alien wave at him. Mikoto hit his leg effectively gaining his attention.

"Ow!"

"Watch the kid, we'll grab Anna the look for Hara-" Tatara's phone rang then and he swiftly answered it.

"Ah! Izumo!... What?!... NO WAY?!... Ah-okay. King, for you!" Tatara held out the phone as Mikoto took it and stood up.

"Izumo-"

"Mikoto," a woman's voice said softly. He stopped dead and felt his mouth go dry. "You've met him then?" Mikoto couldn't answer and the voice laughed. "Yes, it's me. Hara is talking to you~" Finally gaining his voice back Mikoto spoke.

"Hara, you-"

"I'm sorry. I know this is a lot for you, but I promise we'll talk after all this. For now, have you encountered Mizuchi yet?"

"No, just the kid." He heard her sigh.

"You got angry over him then?"

"How did you-"

"I'm the queen, remember? I know things." Mikoto chuckled. "Mizuchi is just ahead of you. We'll meet you there."

"We?"

"Yep, me and the clan," Mikoto smiled to himself.

"Alright, see you soon," he could almost feel her smile back.

"It's a promise. Please take care of him for me until I get there." Mikoto looked down at the boy who looked back curiously.

"I will," he said then hung up. Handing the phone back to Tatara he spoke again. "Your mother will meet with us soon. We have some things to handle as well. You're to stay with us until Hara gets here. Tatara, he's your charge. The boy smiled and latched onto Mikoto's hand.

"Mother says your very powerful," Mikoto looked at the tiny hand holding his own and felt warmth seep into his heart. The boy, Key, was already winning him over. He grunted and started walking with Tatara behind him trying to hide a knowing smile.

"I'm a king, kid. I have to be powerful."

* * *

Hara handed the phone back to Izumo, a small smile on her lips. Mikoto would encounter the gold pair soon and she had to get the clan there fast. Another explosion rocked the building and a rush of warm air washed over them. Rushing forward with the clan in tow, Hara followed the breeze to find Mikoto's 'path'.

Quickly following his 'path' they made their way easily down to the lower floors. As they drew nearer to Mikoto the destruction seemed to increase. As Hara made a sharp left through another destroyed wall, an arm suddenly appeared from the shadows and caught her in the stomach. Hara flew into the opposite wall with a loud crash and fell to the ground gasping for air. Izumo and the rest were surrounding her in a defensive wall immediately.

Hara caught her breath and with Izumo's help was able to stand. Looking to the hole across from them, Hara saw a large, muscled figure step from the shadows. Hara mentally cursed to herself as she looked at the humanoid figure before her. She pushed Izumo away none too gently and stood at the head of the pack in a fighting position.

"Boys, listen to me." Hara could feel them tense at her tone. "Whatever happens, do not interfere. This is a fight you cannot win, but I can. When I tell you, make your way around it and get to Mikoto as soon as possible." As expected there was yelling of protest from her clansmen. "Shut your traps and just do it!" Silence met her ears as she felt them grudgingly give in.

Without further hesitation, Hara rushed forward and swung at the beast with all her strength. It flew away from them and Hara yelled for the clan to use the opportunity to run. When they tried another humanoid figure appeared and swung at them. They were able to evade it quickly enough though and Hara cursed outwardly at her own bad luck.

The second humanoid swung at the group again and as it nearly hit Saruhiko, Hara intervened and pushed him out of the way. She was caught by the arm and thrown back again to which she hit the wall with thud that resounded throughout. It moved towards her as the other went after Izumo who evaded effectively. As it approached it lifted it's large arms in a way to smash its hands into Hara but Saruhiko blocked her with his body.

The humanoid's fists slammed into his ribcage and Hara could hear his bones break beside her. He coughed blood as she gazed in horror as he slumped to the ground. The beast backed away and Hara was at Saruhiko's side, cradling his head in her lap. She looked him over and could feel her anger building at the site of his blood pooling around him. She unconsciously filtered her power into him, temporarily erasing the pain and mending his bones and wounds.

He opened his eyes in surprise as the pain went way to see Hara clenching her teeth and tears gathering in her eyes. They opened further as her aura appeared and he felt her power building exceedingly fast. She gently put his head down as Yata ran to his side and looked him over. Saruhiko sat up and touched his side in amazement while Yata stared in shock. The two looked up at Hara as her aura flared with her anger.

"No on, and I mean _no one_, hurts my clansmen. Now die." Hara stalked towards the two humanoids and the clan moved to stand a good distance behind her. She appeared before the two figures and shoved her fists through one's abdomen and kicked her leg at the second's head, effective catching his temple and sending him spiraling. The first fell to the ground as Hara removed her hand before raising it once more and cutting off it's head with one swift motion.

The other humanoid stood slowly as it's companion fell to the ground dead. Hara walked calmly to it before making quick work of it. As it fell into a heap of lifeless flesh, she turned to her clansmen and looked to see that Saruhiko was bleeding again. She rushed to his side and made him sit as she pulled bandages and gauze from her pockets.

"Quick, take off your upper clothing so I can fix you up." He obeyed and removed his sweater and t-shirt for Hara to see his side was heavily bruised and a few of his ribs were sticking out. Her hands fell as she saw there was nothing she could do. "Someone will have to take you out of here and to a hospital. Good thing we're in one already. Kama, you take him now." Kamamoto nodded and grabbed Saruhiko only for the boy to resist.

"No! I want to see this through." Hara watched him closely and deemed it unsafe.

"No, you won't live if we leave you. You're torn up and it's possible there is more damage than we're seeing outright. You're going." He opened his mouth to protest. "Do you want to die so badly?!" Saruhiko clenched his teeth and looked down.

"I want to see it. Your power." Hara looked at him surprised and sighed.

"How adamant are you about this?" The boy gave her such a look that further argument would be ineffective. After a moment she smiled softly. "Fine, you win." His head dropped slightly in relief. "We're not slowing down for you, keep that in mind. Now, let's go." She went t turn on her heel when Izumo caught her arm and held out a cloth to her.

"Clean yourself first, don't wanna get Mikoto worried about you now." Hara smiled and took it.

"Plus, I don't feel like scarring the kids." Izumo blinked in confusion.

"Kids?" She only smiled innocently at him and didn't answer.

**A/N:** Wow, the reunion is next chapter. Hope you're all hyped up for it. Review/Follow/Favorite!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Reunion Time~! Hope you guys like this chapter! And sorry for it taking so long. I was originally going to wait until the rest of K: Side Red was translated to English so I could actually be more accurate with the story line, but oh well. Moving on! ~Maya

To maitedawarrior: Here's more!

To TheAnonymousDude: Thank you.

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Ten**

Mikoto looked up at the pair of gold clansmen and sighed inwardly to himself. They didn't look like much though one did look familiar, Mikoto just couldn't place where he'd seen him before. The other looked confident and brooding. The boy, Key, still had a hold of Mikoto's hand and the shorter gold made a face of disgust and hatred towards Mikoto as he saw this. The taller of the two held Anna by her shoulders as she looked at them with a blank expression, though Mikoto could tell she was surprised by the slight furrowing of her brows and widening of her eyes.

"Oh? Here already, Suoh Mikoto? And what's this boy doing? Katuro-san, isn't that your son?" Mikoto looked down at the boy who moved to hide behind his leg with a downcast expression. Mikoto said nothing and returned his attention to the gold pair, noting the shorter gold, Katuro, was looking more furious by the moment. The taller, who he now knew was Mizuchi, smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"So it seems. Key, come here now. That man is dangerous. He'll kill you." Key gripped Mikoto's hand tighter as tears gathered in his eyes. Mikoto knelt to his level and looked at him.

"Who is that guy?" Key looked like he wanted to run away and cry but held strong. Sniffling, he answered in a low voice.

"He's my Daddy. I think. Mother says you are, but I don't know." Mikoto watched the boy as he broke into quiet sobs and hiccuped. He laid his hand on his head and stood back up to his full height. Mikoto glared at Katuro and smirked dangerously.

"So you're the one who stole my queen, huh?" Katuro paled and fell back a step. Mizuchi's eyes grew wide as realization struck.

"Oh~? So that dark haired woman was the missing Red Queen?" His calm demeanor was replaced by mock hurt. "And you never told me? Katuro-san, how mean of you. We could have made her and the _Red Prince_ useful to us." Mikoto sneered as Mizuchi leered at Key and moved the boy behind him instinctively. Mizuchi raised his brows at this and smiled his fake smile.

"Tatara, take the boy." Tatara immediately moved and grasped Key by the hand and moved to the back of the room. Mikoto raised his hands and prepared to move forward when a movement in the corner of the room caught his attention. He focused on it as it moved to the light. Mizuchi lifted his hand and placed it on the _thing's_ head and gave it a loving pat.

"You see _this,_ Suoh Mikoto? This is one of my favorite creations. A creature once human who no longer has a mind or feelings, my very own _pet._" Mikoto gave a disgusted look before crossing his arms looking bored. "Since they feel no fear or pain, it is the perfect weapon to use against a king. They don't even get tired. In fact, I sent two others to meet your _friends._" Mikoto stiffened at this as his mind wandered.

_What if Hara was hurt? Or worse?_ Mikoto didn't know what to do with these thoughts as his anger began to grow once more. His aura flared raising the temperature in the room and making his eyes glow red. Anna watched in pure fascination at him as her mouth opened slightly in awe. She saw his red expand and condense, growing darker with his mood. Mizuchi then roughly shoved her away and motioned for his creature to attack.

She fell as the humanoid beast flew forward with outstretched arms at the Red King. Anna continued to watch as the fight ensued. Sparks and flames flew around her and seared her dress. And as quickly as the fight began, it ended with Mikoto as the victor. He stood with a cocky grin and chuckled. _Why?_

"You think this thing had a chance? I bet even Hara had an easy time with the two you sent her. Seeing as how she told me before she had met up with the clan." Just as he finished his sentence a wall of flaming red and gold entered the room before dissipating to reveal the queen and the Red Clan. Mikoto smirked again and Hara saw him and froze. Upon sight of his queen Mikoto felt his chest swell.

Out of nowhere she was across the room in an instant and had jumped into his arms, literally. He smiled at her as she nuzzled his face and broke into a wide grin of her own. He held her up against him as she kissed him profusely. Katuro watched in horror as Key covered his eyes with Tatara leading him to the group. Without anyone noticing, Izumo had grabbed Anna and brought her over as well.

Mikoto and Hara finally broke apart as the clan swarmed around them. Yata was blushing and trying not to look at the pair with a weak Saruhiko beside him holding his side and leaning on Kamamoto. Izumo laid eyes on Key and rose a questioning brow at the Tatara who only give him one of his silly smiles. Hara was grinning from ear to ear and giggling as Mikoto looked her over with wide eyes. If it was possible, she had become even more beautiful than anyhing he'd seen or dreamed of.

"DON'T TOUCH MY WIFE!" Mikoto turned to see Katuro with a gun in his hands and a furious expression on his face. Hara rolled her eyes and reached in her jacket pocket. Pulling out some paperwork she gave a sickeningly sweet smile making even Key cringe at her.

"_Not_ your wife. The documents I gave you with my supposed signature were fake. The government office would have just tossed them and never made documentation of our _marriage_ because of it. So technically, _we are not married._ I'm still bearing my maiden name." She smiled victoriously as Katuro's face contorted in pure fury. He fired two shots then making Hara roll her eyes again and Mikoto incinerate the bullets.

"Only a _king_ can kill another king," he said and smirked at Katuro. Mikoto noted then that Mizuchi was missing and looked around. Not spotting him anywhere he frowned. "Anna," the girl turned her head up to gaze at him in wonder. "Where did Mizuchi go?" Anna lifted a red marble to her left eye for a moment before placing it away.

"The other side of that wall," she said pointing to the wall behind Katuro. Mikoto grumbled and lifted his left hand engulfed in his aura. Throwing a flame to the wall, it exploded and sent rubble and Katuro flying. There stood Mizuchi engulfed in his gold aura with dozens of the humanoid creatures surrounding him. Mikoto frowned at this as Hara began more attentive beside him.

"Wait!" Izumo yelled throwing his hands in the air. "Who the hell is this kid?" He said pointing to Key who blinked at him with wide gold eyes and holding Anna's hand. Mikoto and Hara looked at each other blankly. Hara turned back to Izumo and lifted Key into her arms.

"Can't you tell?" She said holding him up between her and Mikoto. "He's our son." She said with a bright smile. The entire group grew still with shocked faces as the absorbed the information.

"EH?!" They all screamed at once. Hara laughed as Mikoto smirked beside her and shook his head. Yata was the first to burst into a stuttering sentence.

"T-t-t-t-that's y-y-y-yours and M-m-m-mikoto-san's b-b-b-baby?" They kept gawking at the boy in her arms as she smiled sweetly at them.

"Of course! Just look at him, he has my dark hair and Mikoto's eyes. He also has Mikoto's nose and the beginnings of his broad shoulders. He's going to be tall like him too!" Hara smiled broadly as they continued to stare before realization dawned on them slowly. Izumo broke into a huge smile suddenly.

"Mikoto you whore you knocked up our queen and never told us! You bastard!" He said and hit him over the head. Mikoto just grunted at him and looked away. Mizuchi and Katuro stood motionless as they were not used to being ignored. Mikoto snorted and threw more fire at them, effectively knocking them away. He wasn't ignoring them now. Hara turned to him then and smiled as she put their son down.

"Back to business boys, and little lady," she said pointedly to Anna who only stared at her blankly. "Mikoto?" Hara said turning to him. He nodded understanding her meaning and walked towards the gold researchers. "Leave no blood, bone or ash okay?" He smirked again and loomed over Katuro with a twisted smile.

**A/N:** Review/Follow/Favorite!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** That was a shiny object chapter. Oh well, with this one it'll be more serious and on track. There's some bad language in here, I'm sorry! Enjoy! ~Maya

To SnowWhiteWolf14: O.O Are you okay or is just you fangirling?

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Eleven**

Katuro could only feel pure terror as Mikoto stood over him, a menacing grin on his face. His mind was blank, he couldn't move, there was only the man hovering over him and his instinctual fear. All rational left him as panic set in.

"She's ruined," he didn't know he spoke, but as soon as the words left his mouth they wouldn't stop. The Red King stopped and looked confused. "How could I not _screw_ my _wife_?" The man furrowed his brows and Katuro could feel the heat of his anger. "She sounds nice at night-" Mikoto grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air with a snarl.

"Bastard, what the fuck did you do to her?" Katuro smiled, he would make sure that the king would never touch her. He would be disgusted by her and be miserable. If he couldn't have Hara, no one could.

"I fucked her, what else?" He said in small gasps as his airway was being crushed. His body became light and air washed over him before everything turned black.

* * *

Mikoto remained still as he held the lifeless body of Katuro Takeshi in his grip against the ground. The crushed throat and head of the man below spread warm red liquid over his hand and flowed to his shoes. A pair of small hands gripped his right arm and gently squeezed. He turned his head to see his queen with a worried expression on her face, but he couldn't quite comprehend who she was. His anger was flowing freely and he could feel himself losing control.

"Mikoto? Look at me, sweetie. Calm down, okay?" He turned to the soft voice in his ear and stood. Looking down at her, he felt her words didn't register at all. His aura flared out as his anger mounted quickly. He saw her yelling something, but he couldn't hear anything anymore. A movement ahead of him caught his attention as he spotted Mizuchi trying to make a break for it.

_Ah, that's right. We're here because of Anna and him. I have to crush him._ Mikoto moved and was in front of Mizuchi in an instant. He shoved his hand through his chest and burned him, leaving nothing left. Looking down at his hand deftly he saw the blood from his other victim turn to dust and disappear from his fingertips. An insistent tugging was felt on his jacket and he looked down to see a small boy with gold eyes and dark hair gazing at him in fear and worry.

_Who's this again?_ Mikoto went tor each for the boy when he was suddenly snatched from his sight by another person. A man with light brown hair and brown eyes was yelling at him though he heard no words. The boy was crying and he saw flames whipping out at and around them. They ran from him and as he looked around, he saw that others were fleeing as well. All but the woman – the beautiful woman with black hair and dark brown eyes.

* * *

"Izumo! Get the clan out of here now! I'll take care of Mikoto! GO!" Izumo was hesitant but consented nonetheless and gathered the others. They screamed in protest but were herded out quickly. Hara then turned to Mikoto and watched as he moved much like a stalking predator towards her. A sick smile adorned his face as she called out to him again and again. He no longer heard her and as she watched him stretch out his arms in preparation of an assault, she knew she had to act.

She ran as quickly as she could towards him but just as she was about to reach him, his aura was released and she was thrown back. She landed on her feet and raised her arms over her eyes as his flames licked past her and pushed her back. She silently cursed to her self and forced her arms out, wrapping herself in her own aura. Slowly, she made her way towards him calling out his name.

"Mikoto!"

* * *

Mikoto watched in fascination as the woman made her way to him and was yelling something. Hearing nothing but the roar of his flames and the rushing of his own blood, he smiled at her. Oh how he wanted to destroy everything, _just burn it all._ Something about that thought wasn't right though. But why wasn't it right? It felt right, but yet... Didn't.

"Mikoto!" Her voice reached him this time. His name? He felt it was but it seemed unfamiliar to him. Just like the woman who he found to be so beautiful, he wanted to touch her, no. _Burn her. _Why? He didn't want to burn her, or did he? She was closer now and he reached out to her.

_Hara._

* * *

Hara heard her name, though he didn't say it she knew he was calling out for her. His hand was outstretched and she reached for him as well. The flames swelled around her and burned her soft skin though it left no mark. She was almost there, just another few centimeters. She reached as far as she could as she took another step and finally grasped his hand.

His smile became even more twisted as he pulled her to him and his flames grew hotter. She now really felt herself burning and placed her hand over his heart. Closing her eyes she reached for him, anything that she could find, and grasped onto him pulling him back to her.

* * *

The Red Clan watched in fascination and horror as their queen finally made it to their king and grabbed onto him. Though she was being burned, she seemed to feel no pain. Just then, the flames around Mikoto slowed and stilled before slowly retreating. All of a sudden it swarmed inward and formed and cyclone around the pair before breaking out and disappearing completely.

Mikoto slumped forward against their queen and they both fell, Mikoto's heavier body atop the weakened woman. They rushed forward and helped gathered their king and queen and slowly made their way out. Anna and Key we're both badly shaken up, but unhurt. A few stray Blues had gathered at the doorway, but made no move to stop them. They passed by without a word as a single man stood before them.

"Your queen, she is strong." Izumo looked at him and smiled lightly. The man stood in a disheveled blue uniform, his light hair combed back.

"Shiotsu Gen, SCEPTER4's Commander-in-Chief. You know our queen?" The man nodded and frowned.

"Yes, I'd met her before when she met our own queen. She was... Very kind." He looked away with a sad expression. "I apologize. I was not aware that she was captive here. If I'd known, we would not have fought." Izumo looked confused by the man's behavior.

"Don't worry," Izumo looked behind him surprised as Hara stood on shaky legs with a smile. "It isn't your fault, though I do hope your queen can remind you that being on the wrong side of law is punishable." Shiotsu looked further saddened.

"Unfortunately, our queen passed two years ago while you were missing. Heart complications, it seems," he seemed further downcast.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but my clan is injured and I fear I will not remain conscious for much longer. Izumo, you're in charge of the boys and children for now. I-" Her eyes dropped and she slumped forward. Yata caught her though and hoisted her onto his back.

"Kusanagi-san, Saru's messed up real bad too. He's bleeding a lot." Izumo looked at said boy and began to panic. It was a miracle he was still standing as pale and clearly anemic as he was.

"Hurry then," Izumo quickly made way with the rest of the clan to the hospital near Bar HOMRA and away from the destruction.

**A/N:** Whoa! Crazy stuff! Sorry the part between Mikoto and Hara wasn't as awesome as I had imagined. Anyways, Review/Follow/Favorite!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I'm gonna be doing a Fushimi Saruhiko story after this one. Got any ideas for a title? PM me or post a review. Anyways, enjoy the story. ~Maya

To Elisabeth O neill: Aw~, thank you! That means a lot. Hope you like this as well. :D

To maitedawarrior: Here's more for you!

**WARNING! FLUFF!**

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Twelve**

Hara opened her eyes to see a dark ceiling above her and sighed. Thinking that what had happened the day before was just a dream, she turned on her side only to hiss in pain. She looked at her body and found herself covered in bandages and despite the pain, she smiled. Lighting her hand she gazed around the room and found Mikoto in bed beside her with Anna and Key between them.

She dimmed her aura and saw she was in the bedroom above the bar. A familiar place filled with memories of her and Mikoto, all of them pleasant. She gazed at her beloved king and almost began to cry in happiness. Turning away she made her way to the bathroom and showered and changed her clothes. In the bar, she found several clansmen scattered throughout the room sleeping. Making her way as silently as possible to the kitchen, she began to make breakfast.

* * *

Mikoto awoke with a start and rubbed his eyes. Yesterday felt like a dream, but as he turned over he found two pairs of eyes – one violet and the other gold – watching him. Anna and Key were getting out of the bed but had frozen when Mikoto woke so suddenly. Key looked curious but a little afraid and Mikoto could not place why that was. Anna blinked at him with an expression as blank as ever before moving to him and poking his cheek.

"Mikoto, breakfast time." Said male sighed and sat up as the children watching with interest.

"What?" Anna tilted her head to the side as Key looked on at him with no change in expression.

"Does Mikoto not remember?" He felt himself getting irritated at the word game and grumbled. "You almost killed everyone last night." Mikoto stilled at her words and looked with wide eyes at the little girl.

"What?" Anna blinked at him.

"Mikoto lost control and Hara had to calm Mikoto. Everyone got a little burned. Hara the most." Mikoto felt his blood turn cold at her words. He began to frantically look around the room and found rolls of bandages on the stand beside the bed.

"Where is she?" Anna blinked again as Key went and opened the bedroom door. A waft of delicious smelling air hit him full in the face. Relief flooded his chest as he moved quickly out the door and down to the bar. He found almost every single one of his clansmen at he bar drooling and a soft voice singing in the kitchen. He walked quickly into the kitchen and found a very happy Hara at the stove making breakfast for everyone, she stopped when she saw him.

"Oh! Mikoto! You're awake cause of the food huh?" Mikoto looked at her bandaged arms and face and legs. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly not wanting her to see his anguished face. "Mikoto?" She realized then by his slight trembling that he saw her wrappings and sighed. Gently rubbing his back she began to sing a soft melody.

_Fear not this night.  
You will not go astray.  
Those shadows fall still the stars... find their way._

_Awaken from a quiet sleep._  
_Hear the whispering of the wind._  
_Awaken as the silence grows in the solitude of the night._  
_Darkness spreads through all the land and your weary eyes open silently._  
_Sunsets have forsaken all and must open their eyes now._  
_Nightmares come when shadows grow._  
_Eyes close and heartbeats slow._

_Fear not this night._  
_You will not go astray._  
_Though shadows fall still the stars... find their way._

_And you can always be strong._  
_Lift your voice with the first light of dawn._  
_Dawn is just a heartbeat away._  
_Hope is just a sunrise away._  
_Distant song of melody scoring through the night to your heart._  
_Auras make circumstance in the solitude of our life._  
_Pleading silent lost ones gently grieving in captive misery._  
_Darkness sings a violent song yet our hope can still rise up._  
_Nightmares come where shadows grow._  
_Lift your voice lift your heart._

_Fear not this night._  
_You will not go astray._  
_Though shadows fall still the stars... find a way._

_And though the night skies fill with weakness._  
_Fear not, press on. Hold out and take my hand_

_Fear not this night_  
_You will not go astray._  
_Though shadows fall still the stars find a way_

_Fear not this night!_  
_You will not go astray._  
_Though shadows fall still the stars find a way_

_And you can always be strong._  
_Lift your voice with the first light of dawn_  
_Dawn is just a heartbeat away..._  
_Home is just a sunrise away..._

Mikoto had almost fallen asleep against Hara's shoulder while she was singing and shot up at the end of her song. She smiled at him and hugged him softly to which he returned gently. Key and Anna watched silently from the doorway and looked at each other as if to say '_aw~!_'.

"I'm sorry," Mikoto said quietly into her hair. She rubbed his upper arms before pulling away and kissing his chin.

"Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault." She turned away and continued finishing breakfast when she noticed the two children. "Oh? Are you kids hungry?" In response their stomachs gurgled loudly making both children blush. Hara laughed lightly and served them small portions on small plates and sent them out of the kitchen. Mikoto smiled lightly at the pair of kids before turning a sorry expression back to Hara.

"I could have killed you," Hara sighed before turning off the stove in frustration. Mikoto was confused by her actions and gave her a curious look.

"I said stop it!" She said firmly and threw down the towel she was holding into the sink. Turning to him she glared at him before slapping him across the face. He stood dumbstruck before looking at her in shock. "What happened, happened and there is nothing we can do to change that. Stop apologizing and move forward already."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Her sudden outburst made him step back and look down like a child being scolded. Tatara stuck his head into the kitchen with a worried expression but as he tried to speak, Hara cut him off as well. "GET OUT!" Tatara ducked out in a panic whilst yelping loudly. She took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose to try to calm down. "Mikoto... I love you. And whether you burn me, beat me, or kill me that will never change. Okay?"

Mikoto looked away with a pout making her giggle at his childishness. She cupped his cheek and made him look at her. Planting a chaste kiss on his mouth before handing him his plate, she smiled lightly and shooed him out of the kitchen. Sighing she began to clean up the mess.

"Men."

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's so short but I'm tired and I wanna go to bed. I'll update again tomorrow morning. Enjoy! Also the song is 'Fear Not This Night' by Jeremy Soule and is from Guild Wars 2. Review/Follow/Favorite!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Last chapter was pretty lame, I'm sorry about that guys. This one will be a bit better. Promise! Also I had changed some of the lyrics in 'Fear Not This Night' to fit the story better. ~Maya

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It'd been a month since the incident at the Gold's clinic and Mikoto was currently in his bedroom relaxing. Staring at the ceiling he felt like every thing was still a dream. He sighed and turned on his die away from the front of the room. Hearing the bedroom door open his ears perked up to the sounds of soft footsteps approaching. He smirked to himself and tried not to laugh when he felt his song crawl onto his bed and lay across him.

"Hm?" He said without opening his eyes.

"Mom wants you to come downstairs," Mikoto opened his eyes and blinked at the golden eyed boy who blinked back with a curious expression. Key then grabbed his ear and pulled experimentally. When Mikoto didn't react he found it safe to continue pulling. Mikoto just closed his eyes until he felt Key pulling on his cheeks to get his attention.

"What?"

"Mom said now." Mikoto sighed and grabbed the boy making him gasp. He pinned him down under his body and laid his chin a top his head. Noticing his father begging to fall asleep with him pinned, Key decided to pinch his nose – hard. Mikoto woke with a start and sneezed making Key laugh while he wiggled out of his grasp. "Come on, Dad~!" He called whilst pulling on Mikoto's ankle.

"Fine," he said with a sigh and sat up. Key remained watching him as he pulled on his usual t-shirt and dark jeans. Mikoto saw him watching him with curiosity and smiled. "What is it?" Key shook his head. "Say it." The boy blushed and scratched his nose.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" Mikoto blinked before a pleased smile adorned his features. Patting the boy on the head he motioned for him to follow him downstairs. Key smiled brightly and followed him happily holding onto his arm and bouncing up and down. As they entered the kitchen, Mikoto saw Hara placing a very _red_ meal in front of Anna who gratefully dug in.

"Key wants to learn how to fight," Hara nodded and continued to place a plate of food in front of said child who blushed embarrassed. "Have anything to say about it?" Just then several clansmen walked in and greeted Mikoto and Hara as well as the pair of children.

"Yo! What's going on?" Called a happy Chitose with a less than thrilled looking Dewa beside him. Hara smiled softly at them and placed plates of food before them. They quickly dug in with smiles.

"Key wants Mikoto to teach him how to fight," she said making every one stop in their tracks.

"Awesome!" Yelled Yata and Kamamoto together.

"And as for your earlier question, Mikoto. I don't have much except that if you hurt him in any way, I'll gut you like a fish. Okay?" She gave him an overly sweet smile as all stopped and turned pale, even Mikoto. Key laughed as Anna gave a smile, almost invisible smile at him. He nodded and took a long drink from his alcohol and averting his eyes. She gave a genuine smile this this time and made the children finish their meal.

"Why does Key want to learn how to fight?" Anna asked him quietly. The room quieted considerably as they all waited for his answer. He perked up and blushed bright red.

"'Cause I wanna be like Dad!" He yelled happily. Mikoto blinked at him in surprise before chuckling and mussing his hair softly. Key giggled as Hara smiled and every one jumped in to tell him they would teach him moves and what not. Hara looked on as the excitement grew and Key's happiness grew around his family. Seeing the love surround them, she smiled and looked at Mikoto to see him smiling at her right back.

She laughed making him raise a brow to which she shook her head. The rest of the day was spent in loud ruckus laughter and happy conversation with the clan. As they slowly left one by one, Hara found Saruhiko sitting in a corner on his PDA, again. She approached him silently and poked his forehead, catching him by surprise.

"Saruhiko-kun, why don't you try to be friends with every one?" She asked softly. He only scowled at the bar counter and didn't answer. Hara sighed and wiped down the counter further. "You know, Key really admires you." Saruhiko perked up at this and looked at her curiously.

"He does? Why?" Hara laughed.

"Well, because you're smart of course. Key loves to learn himself and is a very intelligent child. He likes it when there is another mind around like his that he can learn from. That's why he's always hanging around you asking questions." Saruhiko looked down with a thoughtful expression as Hara smiled at him. Slowly a small smile spread across his lips making Hara giggle. "Next time he asks a question, answer it. He hates it when you tell him he won't understand it and what not." Saruhiko nodded and gathered his things to leave.

"Hara-chan?" She looked at him showing she was paying attention. "Why Mikoto-san?" Smiling softly she patted his head. He scowled at the motion and turned to leave. "Never mind then."

"Because," Saruhiko stopped and looked back at her. She held a look of such love and happiness that he was surprised. "He's saved me in more than one way. When you fall in love, I'm sure you'll understand. Goodnight, Saruhiko-kun." He stood there for a moment just watching her, not quite sure how to respond. He finally gave a quiet 'goodnight' and left the bar with more questions than could be asked.

Hara finished cleaning and looked around at the spotless bar with a triumphant smile. Thudding steps were heard from the staircase making her turn and smile at a yawning Mikoto. He smiled back and waited for her to join him at the steps before leading her up to their room and to bed. They looked at each other for some time before they drifted slowly to sleep.

* * *

A sudden jump into their bed woke them with a start making Mikoto sit up abruptly. Key and Anna sat innocently at the end of the bed with little smiles on their faces. Key then broke into a wide grin and a fit of laughter as Anna blushed lightly. Mikoto reached for them making them run, Key screaming and Anna silent, out of the room. Mikoto sighed and turned to see Hara stifling her laughter behind her hand at him. He smiled and jumped on her making her laugh.

"You know," he said huskily catching Hara's full attention. "We haven't done _that_ in a while. Up for a quick round?" Hara blushed and punched his arm.

"The children might catch us or hear us," Mikoto smirked evilly.

"We'll lock the door and I can always _bind_ you." Hara blushed further and covered her eyes.

"You're too kinky for my own good, you know that?" Mikoto laughed before getting down to business.

* * *

Mikoto carried down a giggling Hara to the bar and set her on a stool as Tatara and Izumo looked on with smiles.

"Did something good happen this morning?" Hara blushed and Mikoto smirked at her. "I see," Izumo said before setting down the glass he was shinning. "We do have enough children in the place, please refrain from making any more." He was viciously yelled at for his comment to which he and Tatara only laughed. "I say it with love! I swear!" The room burst into laughter as the children looked on from a doorway with smiles of their own.

**A/N:** CUTENESS! CUTENESS! CUTENESS! DON'T HATE ON MY FLUFF! Anyways, hope you all liked it. Some more interesting things will happen in the next chapter. Love you all! Review/Follow/Favorite!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Wow, last chapter had quite a few spelling and grammar errors. I'll fix that eventually. So this chapter will be more interesting and not fluffy in the least. Don't hate me please. And as always, enjoy! ~Maya

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Almost a year since Anna's joining of the clan and her reunion with Mikoto, Hara found her every day life to be rather tumultuous. Rarely did she get a full day to relax and spend quality time with the kids, but as such Mikoto and Key and Anna had all formed an unbreakable bond. Resulting in Key always being with his father and Anna and him even calling Anna 'big sister' all the time. Hara was currently seated on the couch reading a book with the two children when Yata and Kamamoto and Saruhiko walked in with scowls on their faces.

"What happened?" Hara asked curiously. Yata clicked his tongue as Kamamoto shook his head looking down and Saruhiko continued to look more annoyed than she'd ever seen him. "Speak!" She called at them making them stiffen and go pale.

"It was those damn Blues again!" Yelled Yata suddenly. "They wanted to pick a fight and kept telling Saru to ditch 'losers like us'!" Hara looked at said boy and found him thinking deeply about something. She stood up then and placed a gentle hand on Saruhiko's head. He watched her curiously as she grabbed a coat.

"I'll be back, watch the kids." The three nodded in surprise as Hara made her way out. Walking through the streets, she made her way towards the SCEPTER4 office building. At the entrance she was greeted by a pair of suspicious Blues.

"What business do you have, Ma'am?" Hara sighed and shook her head.

"I have business here with the one in charge about an incident with some of my boys. No I don't have an appointment and I don't need one. Now move," she said releasing some of her aura. Another man clad in blue approached her with raised hands.

"No need to cause trouble Little Miss Red," Hara rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "I'd like to speak to whoever is in charge. Now." The man stiffened as her aura grew dark and dangerous.

"Y-your name and clan rank, Ma'am?" Hara rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Suoh Hara, the Red Queen of Homura." His eyes nearly bulged out of his head at her words and he turned stiffly around.

"F-f-f-follow m-m-me t-then," smiling victoriously to herself she followed the Blue inside and to a room that was part office, part tea room. She sat down in a chair in front of the desk and waited. About ten minutes later three people walked in. One was a busty woman with blonde hair, another was a tall man with unkempt purple hair, glasses, and a long scar across his face. The third truly caught her attention though as she felt his raw power. A tall man, about the same height as Mikoto with blue hair and glasses walked ahead of the other two and sat at the desk before her.

"A new Blue King, huh? No one told me," Hara smiled savagely at him to which he only smiled softly and laced his fingers together on the desk.

"'Red Queen'? Is there no Red King?" Hara laughed at him in good nature obviously catching him off guard.

"My king, Suoh Mikoto is currently out on other business. I am here without his knowledge. I come here on business of my own." The man leaned back and adjusted his glasses.

"I am Munakata Reisi. From what I am told, you are Suoh Hara. Is the king your brother?" Hara laughed again and shook her head. Showing him her left hand she presented a pair of rings, both in red gold.

"I'm his wife." The man looked on with scrutiny at her hand before smiling.

"I see. And your business?" Hara slowly felt her anger mounting, but quickly pushed it back down. Munakata sensed this and raised a brow at her.

"A certain _incident_ came to my attention today concerning my boys and a few of your clansmen. Now I am not too happy about this for two reasons. One, I have been taken from my motherly duties to attend to this matter. And two, I don't appreciate it when another clan tries to take my children from me. Now I do hope you will address this matter or the next time this happens, I will address it myself and you will not like how I will handle the issue."

Munakata looked thoughtful and nodded. Calling the woman, Awashima as she heard her being called, he ordered her to bring in a couple of Blues who had been on patrol earlier in the day. When they entered, Hara saw they were quite young and a bit hyper. A pair of boys looking happy to see their king until they saw his expression.

"Could you please specify what happened in this incident, Suoh-san?" Hara saw the two boys stiffen and begin to sweat at the sound of her name.

"Three of my boys, Kamamoto Rikio, Yata Misaki, and Fushimi Saruhiko were out running errands for me as I watched my children, came back looking rather... _Frustrated and upset._ I was then told, after some coaxing of course, that a few Blues had been harassing them. Telling Fushimi Saruhiko that he should just, and I quote, 'ditch these losers and join SCEPTER4'. My boys are able to do whatever they wish, even if it means leaving my clan and joining another, my problem lies with your boys telling him what he should do instead of him coming to such a thing on his own."

Munakata sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in an annoyed manner. Turning to the pair of small clan boys, he spoke in a low and very deadly tone.

"Do either of you, seeing as you were on patrol today, know of such a happening. And don't lie." Both boys looked to be on the verge of tears, and Hara felt herself feeling pity for them... Then abrupt enjoyment when one did start to cry. Pointing at the other, the crying boy spoke.

"He thought it would be fun to tease them! So he made me go with him and pick on them! He said he should leave and called them losers!" The boy was now sobbing as the other looked betrayed and shocked.

"WHAT?! That's not true sir! _He_ wanted to go and tease them!" Munakata raised his hand then and silenced them both, though one was still sobbing.

"You're both on suspension for two weeks, no pay." Both boys gasped and clearly wanted to argue, but seeing the look on their king's face silenced them. "Anymore _inappropriate_ interaction with the Red Clan will result in _permanent_ suspension. Understood?" Both boys stood up straight and saluted their king answering with a stern 'understood'. Once they left, Munakata turned his attention back to Hara.

"So now what?" Hara said, noticing he was studying her. "Do I just leave and trust your boys leave mine alone? Or do we converse about appropriate punishment for both sides? I know as well as any mother that not all children are innocent and pure and can be god awful brats ninety percent of the time." Munakata chuckled at her and nodded.

"I just have one question." Hara nodded indicating for him to continue. "You referred to your clansmen as your 'children' and that you were pulled from your 'motherly duties' to come here. How many clansmen, or rather 'children', do you seem to baby?" Hara couldn't stop herself from laughing at him. Holding her side as she burst into uncontrollable laughter she tried to talk. When she managed to calm down a few moments later, she answered him.

"Homura is our family, but as far as my 'motherly duties' there are only two. My son, Kegan who is currently four and my adopted daughter, Anna who is now nine. So in a sense all of the clansmen are my 'children', but my son and daughter are my actual children. I was teaching both how to read when this came up." Munakata narrowed his eyes for a moment then nodded.

"I see, you must feel lucky to have children and a husband." Hara smiled softly.

"It's only natural that I would. After all, not all kings and queens can find happiness." Hara looked at her watch and stood, Munakata following her. "Well then, it's rather late and I have to get dinner prepared before the hoard raids the fridge. Good evening, Munakata-san. Hopefully the next time we see each other it will be on friendlier terms." He smiled and nodded.

"I hope so as well." They both bowed and Hara left the building without further incident.

**A/N:** Munakata has made his entrance! Whoa, what might happen next? And holy freaking crap FanFiction! I tried to update yesterday, but the stupid crap wasn't working so I decided to just do another chapter while I waited. Review/Follow/Favorite!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Okay, so since FanFiction decided to be glitchy yesterday, I decided to write this chapter as well.

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hara re-entered Bar HOMRA to find her clansmen oddly quiet. Looking around, she found Mikoto seated at the bar sipping at his alcohol much like he always did. He looked calm on the outside, but his aura was very dark and uninviting. Knowing why he was angry, she took a cautious step forward and took a deep breath.

"There is a new Blue King," Everyone stopped dead and Mikoto put his glass down. He turned in his stool slowly and faced his queen. "I discovered this when I went down to the SCEPTER4 office to straighten something out. By the way Saruhiko, you have to stay and have a little chat with me once every one goes home." The boy nodded and put his head down to avoid eye contact with the others as Mikoto just watched her.

"Tell me," he finally said after a moments silence. "Why did you find it necessary for you to go there _by yourself?_" Hara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were my mother, Mikoto." He slammed his fist on the bar counter making every one jump. He took a deep breath though Hara didn't bat an eyelash at his outburst.

"Everyone should go home now. Tatara, take the kids to your place for tonight so me and _my wife_ could chat without disturbing them. Fushimi, you stay upstairs in Key's room until you're called." Everyone did as told and soon it was only Hara and Mikoto in the bar. "Do you have any idea of what could have happened to you? Did you magically forget about Katuro? What about Yakuma? Something could have happened to you."

Hara knew that yelling and fighting would be a bad move especially since he was upset for good reasons. She sat beside him and didn't speak as he did the same. Sitting in silence, they didn't notice Saruhiko come down and watch them quietly. Hara reached out and held Mikoto's hand and traced his wedding ring.

"Why do you love me?" Mikoto was a little surprised by her question and sat quietly with furrowed brows.

"I don't-"

"What made you fall in love with me? What about me makes you love me? Is it just my looks or my voice or my personality? And I mean all of it, including my brash, spontaneous behavior and short fuse." Mikoto sighed and noticed her point.

"I hate you sometimes," Hara laughed at him and kissed his cheek. "But the answer would be everything, though your voice and body came later. After the personality shined through and blinded me." Hara smiled and poked his arm.

"Oh really?" He just smirked at her and nuzzled her neck. Sighing, Hara ran her fingers through his red hair and kissed his forehead. "I love you and I'm sorry. I just felt like it was something I had to take care of." Mikoto grunted and kissed her neck. "well what the hell does that mean?" He chuckled at her and pulled away.

"It means lets go to bed and make up." He smirked at her making her scowl at him.

"I have a child to speak to still." Mikoto sighed.

"What's the big deal, so some Blues were picking on Saruhiko, just ignore it. I'm sure it happens just as much as our boys pick on the Blues." Hara shook her head.

"That's not it. Just trust me, okay? I'll be up soon, okay?" Mikoto looked skeptical, but sighed and gave in. "Saruhiko I know you're there." Saruhiko froze on the staircase, but moved down the rest of the stairs after a moment of hesitation. He stood there looking down preparing to be scolded as Mikoto stood and walked past him. Hara made him sit beside her as she poured them both glasses of water. "Saruhiko, are you thinking about leaving?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation and looked away from her. "I look them up and they offer some things Homura can't give." Hara nodded and sipped at her water.

"What made you decide this? Was it those Blue boys?" Saruhiko's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

"No ma'am. I've been thinking about it for a while now. It's just- We have all this power and all we do is play thugs and gangsters." Hara smiled and sighed at him.

"I apologize, that's my fault. Homura is the way it is because that is how I created it. It was supposed to eventually grow to something bigger, but my absence prevented that." Saruhiko was stunned at this and shook his head.

"I thought Mikoto-san created Homura."

"Mikoto is the king, but Homura was my idea. I grew tired of how the world was slowly rotting away. I thought that there could be something we could do with our new power, but I guess I was wrong." Saruhiko snorted.

"You're right, you were wrong." Hara smiled at his bluntness and pat his head.

"Thank you," she said quietly making him stop and stare at her. "If you want to leave I'm not going to try to stop you and I won't hate you for it. I want you, just like every one else, to be happy. I know that SCEPTER4 can give you things that we can't like a job with pay and a real future, but always know thins." Saruhiko looked at her with wide eyes. "We will always be here for you, as your family and as your friends. You can always return here." Saruhiko felt like his heart would burst but put on a sneer instead.

"Like I'd ever come back here." Hara sighed at his stubbornness.

"That's fine, but just do me one favor?" Saruhiko clicked his tongue and nodded. "Come back tomorrow and tell Misaki yourself." Saruhiko stilled and looked at her surprised.

"Why?" Hara looked at him sadly.

"Because I know he loves you very much like he would a brother. If he had it his way, you two would die together." The dark haired teen turned away and clicked his tongue again. "But make sure you tell him the truth. Don't lie like you are to me." He stilled again and found himself unable to move. She sighed and got up from her stool making her way to the stairs. "Please lock up and turn off the lights on your way out. I hope to see you tomorrow as well, Saruhiko. Goodnight."

A moment after her departure, Saruhiko moved. Obeying his queen he turned off the lights and locked up as he left. Making up his mind, he decided to follow through with one more command of hers. He would go to HOMRA tomorrow and tell Misaki himself. He would destroy all that Misaki knew of them in one moment. And be done with Homura forever.

* * *

Hara watched Saruhiko leave the bar from her bedroom window and sighed. Mikoto was laying in bed awake and hummed at her sigh. She shook her head and changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed beside him. Mikoto wrapped his arms around her then and nuzzled into her hair. Hara cuddled against his chest and looked up at him.

"Mikoto?"

"...Hm?"

"Would you ever want more kids?" Mikoto almost choked on his spit.

"What? Don't tell me you want more? We've got a clan full of 'em. Even if they look like grown men, not to mention Anna and Key. Jesus woman I ain't making more." Hara couldn't keep herself from laughing making Mikoto look at her like she was crazy.

"When I said kids, I meant clansmen." Mikoto nodded in understanding and calmed down. Thinking for a moment he shrugged.

"Sure I guess, if they wanted int hey could join."

"Even if they left in the end?" Mikoto looked at her slightly confused.

"They can do what they want, leave or stay. It's their choice. Why?" Hara shook her head and cuddled against him again.

"Nothing, let's sleep now." Mikoto rolled over and hugged her close.

"You're not leaving right? How will I eat?" Hara laughed at him one more time before they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** I'm sorry, Saru is gonna be leaving already. I do apologize much! Also, the Saru story I'll be doing next will tie in with this one so be prepared to see Hara and Key in that one too! :D Review/Follow/Favorite!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Okay so I'm sure you're all like 'Wth? When did they get married?' Well it will be explained in this chapter so enjoy!

To maitedawarrior: I thought someone might enjoy that part. :D Thank you!

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Munakata Reisi watched Hara leave the room silently and as soon as she was out of the room he was on his computer. Looking through files and information he found not one thing on Hara and Mikoto's wedding. Lacing his fingers together he began to think.

"Awashima-kun, what do you know about the Suoh's and their past?" Awashima Seri thought for a moment then turned to the dark haired man.

"It's my understanding that her maiden name is Michitaru, sir." Looking her up again he found her rather easily and narrowed his eyes. She was indeed married to Suoh Mikoto. Awashima continued on at the look on his face. "About a year ago, her and the Red Clan had a bit of a reunion. The story is that shortly after conceiving her son, she was abducted by a Gold Clansmen and held captive for four years. She had kept the man from marrying her and at the first chance her and Suoh Mikoto could grasp, tied the knot. No ceremony, just a trip to the court house to do some paperwork and say their vows."

Munakata nodded and looked through her file further. She was the same age as her king and as himself and was a well mannered woman, but something else stuck out. She seemed to have had a previous connection to the Gold King as well as the previous Blue Queen. This made Munakata even more curious as he delved deeper into her past. Finding something rather interesting, he smirked. _Who would have thought?_

* * *

The next day after her meeting with Munakata, Hara stood behind the bar washing some dishes as Key sat in the corner with Saruhiko going over a new computer model that recently came out. Anna sat with Mikoto on the couch in silence while watching the others horse around the bar. Yata was with Kamamoto and Chitose and were discussing something that clearly had set off the little amber haired teen. Hara saw Saruhiko looking at Yata and out of pure instinct, it seemed, Yata looked back. Smiling at him with a huge grin he went over to him to see what his long time friend and the clan prince were discussing. Not long after, she saw them exit the bar.

Sighing, she returned to her work as Key ran up to Mikoto and practically tackled the man to grab his attention. Soon, yelling was heard and Hara could feel Yata and Saruhiko's heart break almost at the same time. Hara never expected for Yata to understand Saruhiko, but she hoped that he would at least forgive him one day if not today. Kamamoto stood to go see what was going on, but Hara silently shook her head. It was something only those two could sort out and it had to be done alone.

The shouting ended and a very angry Yata walked in and nearly slammed the door. He paced back and forth as Hara sensed Saruhiko leave the area quickly. _'He must be heartbroken the poor boy,'_ Hara looked back at Yata as he looked ready to cry. The other boys were up and asking questions immediately, but their small vanguard only huffed about for a few more minutes.

"He's fucking betraying us!" Hara sighed not in the mood to chastise him for his loose tongue. "Saru's joining those damn Blues! He even burned his mark!" At this the bar broke out into an uproar and Izumo had to silence every one before their noise caused a disturbance.

"What caused this, Yata?" Izumo asked and moved the boy to sit at the bar.

"I don't fucking know! He just said he had something to say then when we went outside he said he joined SCEPTER4. I don't understand," Hara felt bad for Yata, but at the same time she didn't. She put the rag she was using to wipe down the dishes down and walked over to him. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder he shoved his head against her side and closed his eyes tight. Mikoto made no move to remove the boy as he felt his distress and need for comfort.

"I told him he could." The bar became deathly silent and Yata stilled and opened his eyes.

"What? Why? He's betraying us! And w-what, when did he say anything?" Yata stared up at her with such disbelief and hurt she felt her heart fall.

"Saruhiko was very unhappy here. He felt like his life was going nowhere and he was just falling into the deep end with no way out. So last night when we talked, I told him that if it made him happy he could leave this clan for another." Yata tried his hardest to hold back his tears and covered his eyes with his hands. The rest of the clan didn't move and stared in shock at their queen. "I would have said the same to any of you."

"But, like Yata said, he's betraying us." Chitose said and looked down. "Doesn't that bother you? Just yesterday you went down to SCEPTER4 to yell at them about trying to steal Red clansmen and now, this." Chitose and Dewa looked at each other and finally Yata gathered himself enough to look up at her again.

"I can't believe you. I thought you cared about us." Mikoto stood up then and smacked him over the head. "Ow! Mikoto-san!" Yata was shocked further by his reaction to his words.

"If Fushimi wants to leave, he can do what he wants. Don't blame Hara for his decision. Let him betray, it doesn't hurt me any so why care." Mikoto turned away then and sat back on the couch.

"Hara-chan is right," Tatara said with a large smile. "Saru-kun never tried to fit in and he stayed away from everyone except Yata-san, so if he was so unhappy he should find happiness somewhere else. Even if it means going to another clan." Yata looked down and shook his head.

"I'll never forgive him. That shitty monkey can go to hell for all I care. He's nothing but a traitor." Hara looked on in sadness as Yata hopped off the stool and left the bar. Sighing, she shook her head and turned away. Key was at her side gripping her jacket and trying not to cry at the loss of his friend. Patting his head, she smiled at him.

"Mama, can I go visit Saru at SCEPTER4?" Hara smiled and looked at Mikoto. He looked back and shrugged telling her to do whatever she wanted.

"Yes, any time you like. Just let one of the adults know. Meaning your father, myself, or Uncle Tatara or Uncle Izumo." Some of the guys snorted at this or just slammed their heads against a surface of some kind. She had just indirectly called them children and that they were not responsible adults yet. Key nodded and ran back to Mikoto happily, no tears escaping his golden eyes.

* * *

Several hours later, Hara was standing outside a small apartment complex looking up at the night sky. This time around, Mikoto knew where she was and what she was doing though he didn't entirely agree with it. Swiftly making her way up to the third floor, she stopped in front of a room with it's door open and several people filing in and out. One happened to be Munakata Reisi. Upon sight of her, he brightened considerably and walked towards her with a friendly smile.

"I hope you're not here because you're angry." She smiled back kindly and bowed her head in respect to which he answered with a slight bow of his own head. Hara looked around him and saw his second in command, Awashima Seri talking to a few other Blues. The two women locked gazes and Hara smiled at her kindly, obviously shocking the younger blonde. She shyly smiled back and quickly ducked away to continue talking to her fellow clansmen.

"No, I just came to see Saruhiko. I wanted to see that he has no regrets and that he's comfortable. I do, however have something o say to you, Munakata Reisi." Said man raised a brow and smiled kindly to her. "If he is uncomfortable or unhappy with you I hope you remember that he is and forever will be a Red Clansmen. Therefore," she said looking him right In the eye, "if he ends up not liking it with you because of something you did, I will come after you personally and pummel you into the next life." Munakata didn't bat and eyelash at her words and continued to smile kindly.

"I do hope you know that only a King can kill another King." Hara smirked at him.

"I hope you understand and that even a Queen can kill a King." Munakata looked at her in a rather shocked manner as she bypassed him and went out looking for her former clansmen. When she spotted him, she lit up and ran to him. Saruhiko was not all too pleased to see his former queen though.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked in a biting tone. Hara only continued to smile and walked up to him while looking around his new home. He tried his hardest to not hiss at the older woman.

"I just wanted to make sure you were settling in okay. Also, Key wants to visit you every now and then if it's alright with you and your king." Munakata stood behind her and nodded as she looked to him.

"I don't mind, but who's Key?" Hara giggled making the man blush slightly.

"My son, Kegan. We call him Key most of the time." Saruhiko rolled his eyes at the friendly conversation and clicked his tongue. Hara grasped him by the cheek, pinching lightly but hard enough to leave a red mark. "Be careful of him. His attitude is terrible as brilliant as he is and his habit of clicking his tongue is annoying. Feel free to just slap him upside the head if he irritates you." Saruhiko winced at her ministrations and rubbed his throbbing cheek once she let go all the while Munakata only stood there listening quietly.

"I'll take that into consideration. Thank you Suoh-san." Hara shook her head and turned back to Saruhiko.

"Well? Can he come and see you?" Saruhiko rolled his eyes again and nodded. Hara smiled and pat his head. Touching his cheek she eased the throbbing of his face and removed the mark. Munakata watched fascinated at the interaction and even Saruhiko smile ever so slightly at the woman. "Are you sure about this? You can always come home you know?" Saruhiko snorted and looked away.

"Why do you always refer to that place as _home? _It's no home to me." Hara sighed and poked his cheek where the mark previously was.

"I guess you'll never understand. Saruhiko, I hope you're happy here and all the luck to you and a bountiful future." He clicked his tongue making her laugh at him. Giving a gentle smile, she leaned to him and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his forehead. Saruhiko blushed a dark red and fell back a step fumbling for words. "I hope you always remember, that Homura will always be your family and HOMRA will be your home, even if you don't see it now you will someday. Goodbye Saruhiko, good luck in your new life."

Giving him one last soft smile, she turned and left. Th boy in question felt the tension in his heart grow tighter at her words. He looked down at the ground and fought as hard as he could to not cry for in that moment he had felt like all of his pent up feelings wanted to escape at once in the form of tears. She was always there to smile at him, always there to make his pain go away, and she _always_ knew how to make him smile. Now, she was gone forever just like his best friend. There was no going back now, he was a Blue now. Scratching at the burnt Homura insignia on his collarbone, he turned and went inside his new apartment.

**A/N:** Oh~ What did Munakata find? And aw, poor Saru. I think I might have made some people a bit OOC, but oh well. Don't feel like going back and fixing it. Anyways~ Hope you guys liked it and all that. Review/Follow/Favorite!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** This is gonna go along with the manga from now on. Hope you enjoy! ~Maya

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Seventeen**

It was close to noon at the HOMRA bar, Yata, Chitose, Bandou, Kamamoto, Tatara, and Izumo were there hanging out and cleaning. The front door opened to reveal and young man with light brown hair wearing a jacket, jeans, and a baseball cap. Izumo looked him over and smirked.

"Welcome!" The boy looked down a bit uncomfortable.

"I hear that you can join HOMRA here?" He said uncertain.

"So you're Akagi Shouhei-kun?" A sudden voice from behind the boy made him turn around.

"I'm listening. Now now, please come inside!" Tatara had his camera pointed at him.

"Wha, what are you recording!? Who are you?" Tatara laughed

"I'm Totsuka Tatara. When someone's gonna be possibly joining the gang, we have to record the meeting." Shouhei could hardly say a thing as he shook Tatara's hand. Yata appeared from behind Tatara then to investigate.

"So you're the guy who wants to join Homura?" Yata looked him up and down with a smug grin while the new boy looked on blankly. "But, it's not like every person who wants to join gets in, you know? If you're not good enough... Maybe you won't come out without some injuries?" Shouhei began to sweat a bit.

"I-I'm prepared for that." He said with some uncertainty.

"Yata, don't go and just threaten him." Izumo called from behind the bar as Yata grabbed Shouhei's shirt and spun him around.

"So? What's the verdict?" Shouhei then saw three more people at the bar. Upon sight of Bandou, Shouhei shouted.

"San-chan!" Bandou, also surprised yelled back.

"Shouhei!" Shouhei lit up at the sight of him.

"No way! Seriously! It's been a while! Does this mean you're a member of Homura? What a coincidence! But seeing your face is a relief!" Shouhei continued as Yata went behind Bandou.

"What, do you know him Bandou?"

"I was super nervous this entire time. This guy is my childhood friend! We hung out a lot as kids! And we totally got along!" Bandou began to grit his teeth as Shouhei threw his arm around his shoulders.

"...Who got along with who?" Shouhei looked at him confused. Out of nowhere, Bandou pushed Shouhei away and began yelling. "YOU WANT TO JOIN US? I DEFINITELY DON'T APPROVE! WHY DO YOU WANT TO JOIN HOMRA ANYWAY?" Shouhei stood up leaning on the counter of the bar looking down at the floor before looking up with a carefree grin.

"Well, isn't it cool to join HOMRA? Everyone's heard of HOMRA's legend... There won't be anyone who doesn't want to join HOMRA right?" Bandou was shocked and yelled at him again.

"TOO SHALLOW! YOU WANT TO JOIN HOMRA WITH SUCH LAME EXCUSES?!" The front door chimed signaling the entrance of another and all turned to see Hara and Key.

"Bandou, you're still in trouble so what are you yelling about?" Tatara went up to them then and Shouhei looked on with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Hara-chan! This person is Akagi Shouhei-kun, he wants to join." Key ran up to the boy then and looked at him with a light glare though Shouhei's gaze did not leave Hara. Hara approached him as well and smiled gently at him making his blush grow darker.

"Akagi Shouhei-kun, hm? How old are you Akagi-kun?" Shouhei couldn't bring himself to talk as he continued to gaze at the woman before him.

"You're beautiful," was what came out of his mouth after a few moments. Hara just looked at him then turned to Tatara as Bandou came forward.

"I'm gonna laugh when the king gets a hold of you." Tatara, still with his camera rolling, moved to Shouhei and brought him around.

"Okay, okay. This isn't something for San-chan to decide." Hara raised a brow but was ignored. "Anyway... I'll bring you to meet our king first." Key ran ahead of the group as Tatara led Hara, Shouhei, and Bandou up to the king's meeting room. An area they had set up during Hara's absence for Mikoto to meet potential clansmen and judge them, and even mark them. Entering after a short knock and a call from Tatara, they came to meet Anna with a red marble to her left eye looking at Shouhei intently.

"Oh, Anna," said Hara as the child said nothing before turning away and running to the other end of the room. Shouhei went down on one knee to greet her.

"Li-little girl, who are you? What are you looking at?" He was rudely ignored making Hara sigh. "Who is this brat?!" He yelled at Bandou who chuckled at him.

"She said you're a boring guy just now."

"Are you serious?!" Hara laughed and shook her head. Tatara cut in then.

"Okay, okay. Let's put that aside for now. The real issue at hand is at the back." Anna was followed to a darker part of the room to a man with fiery red hair sitting in a large, high-backed chair decorated in red upholstery. Key followed Anna and jumped onto the man's lap. Shouhei watched unsure as the man ignored the boy who pulled on his hair and begged for his attention. The man made Key sit down as Shouhei walked forward behind Hara.

"You are that curious brat." Anna stood beside Mikoto's chair on the right and Hara on the left. Shouhei gulped and removed his hat. Standing straight he addressed Mikoto with as much confidence as possible.

"Yes! My name is Akagi Shouhei. The reason I am here is because I want to join HOMRA!" Mikoto looked at him and reached out for a hand shake. Shouhei reached as well with a smile. "Th-thank you." Before they could touch though, Mikoto's hand grew flames and Shouhei pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Tatara asked as Hara smiled at the boy.

"If you want to join us," Mikoto said in his deep, uncaring voice with a taunting smile. "Then shake hands with me." The flames grew in Mikoto's hand and Key reached out to touch them. He was pulled back by Hara and pouted at her in turn. Hara ran her fingers through Mikoto's hair eliciting a deep humming from his chest.

"Give up, you'll be burned." Bandou said as Tatara only continued to smile at him from behind. Looking at the children who watched unafraid and the woman who groomed the king lovingly, he made up his mind. Shutting his eyes tight, he grabbed Mikoto's burning hand. The fire then crawled up Shouhei's arm scaring the boy and making him yell. Still he did not release Mikoto's hand until the flames disappeared. A faint glowing came from his upper left arm and he lifted the sleeve of his jacket to find a mark there.

"This flame won't hurt a suitable person," Hara said lightly beside Mikoto as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. She continued to 'pet' him as Shouhei looked on in awe. "Congratulations. You are now a member of HOMRA." Shouhei looked on at every one and slowly made his way out, still in shock. Entering the bar, he saw them all watching him with large smiles.

Hara turned back to Mikoto who was practically purring at her touch and smiled. Stopping her ministrations to his hair, she turned to Key who was playing with his fathers HOMRA necklace. Said boy looked back and Mikoto opened his eyes to watch her as well. She placed a chaste kiss on Mikoto's lips and made her way out to join the others in the bar.

Hara watched the boys exchange introductions and polite conversation. Shouhei and Bandou were clearly on different mental levels as Hara saw the boy's pettiness shine through. Sitting at the bar beside Yata, she saw Shouhei light up when he saw her.

"I was hoping to get a full introduction from the beauty." He said with a light chuckle. Hara smiled and nodded.

"My name is Suoh Hara, I'm the king's wife." Shouhei stopped and stared for a moment before falling over in shock. Hara sipped casually at a gin and tonic given to her by Izumo who chuckled at the boy. Yata laughed as Kamamoto helped up the boy and sat him in a stool. His eyes were spinning and soon he regained himself.

"I am so sorry! If I had known I would not have shown such disrespect!" He stood and bowed low before Hara who only laughed softly at him.

"It's no problem, you're not the first." He perked up at this and smiled a wide smile at her.

"Those children, are they yours? You look much too young to be a mother." Hara smiled ruefully at him.

"They are both mine. Anna is adopted and Key is by birth." Shouhei thought a moment before shaking his head.

"There's no way. You look no older than maybe twenty." Hara laughed a high laughed then and Izumo smiled at the newcomer.

"Hara-chan is... Twenty-two years in age. Kegan turned four years about two months ago." Shouhei thought then his smile faltered a bit.

"You mean, you were... Only... Eighteen.. When he was... Born?" Hara nodded. "And the king?" Izumo sighed then.

"He was the same age though they were separated at the time." Shouhei looked shocked.

"You had a fight?" Hara shook her head when Mikoto came down the stairs with Key hanging on his shirt on one side of him and Anna on the other.

"No," he answered for them as they all greeted him. "She was taken from me. You'll learn the story in due time." Hara stood as he drew close and the two shared a quick kiss before Key could attempt to jump on Mikoto again. Shouhei watched them with a smile and it only grew when Key jumped at him and he caught him. Throwing the boy over his shoulder, Key landed on the couch with a soft thud before breaking into a fit of laughter. They laughed then as Key ran at Mikoto again and two dissolved into a wrestling match on the floor.

A couple weeks later, Bandou was still harassing Shouhei about being a newbie and nagging at him whenever he could. Hara sat watching them with an annoyed expression trying to decide if it was worth her effort to bury Bandou alive for being so noisy. Yata beat her to though when he slammed his fist into Bandou's face. Berating him for being like a 'mother-in-law', Bandou was quick to back down before Yata's quick temper. Kamamoto went up to Shouhei then.

"Shouhei, is your relationship with him good?" Hara listened and watched silently as Shouhei answered with confidence.

"Of course."

"Getting back on topic... Isn't he too... _That?"_ Shouhei laughed lightly.

"Because San-chan is a bit strange, you know." Kamamoto turned to Tatara then.

"Totsuka-san. Isn't it your job to take care of the new people?" Tatara smiled and looked through his camera at them.

"Weeeell, normally that would be correct, but those two are childhood friends. Also, San-chan wants to be near Shouhei too... So I just left it to him." Looking at a Bandou who was now being ruthlessly beat by Yata, Kamamoto sighed.

"And the result... Is _that._" Tatara chuckled while recording the beating.

"It's fine. It's fine. There will always be a way." Peering around Kamamoto, Tatara directed his gaze to Shouhei. "But... If you are really troubled over something, or if you find anything difficult, feel free to come and consult me." Shouhei gave a quick thanks and they went about their day once more the whole while Hara and the other adults watched Shouhei silently from the corners.

Having spent his day joking and making friends with everyone, Shouhei then left at the end of day. Running through the rain to his own place, the other members watched him take off silently. Hara sipped at her juice quietly as Tatara and Izumo went up to her.

"Sure makes the people around worried." Said Tatara quietly making Izumo look at him and Hara peer over her glass at him.

"You talking about Shouhei? I think he's already used to it though." Hara put her glass down when Chitose returned with Anna and Key. Both children quickly went up the stairs to where Mikoto was lounging away in a meeting with some dangerous people. After a quick acknowledgment from the two older men and a small smile from Hara, Chitose joined the other boys in their activity. The three resumed their talk.

"Yeah, even though it's like that." Tatara finished. Izumo made a face while cleaning a glass.

"Actually, shouldn't you be worrying about that person over there?" Izumo said making a motion with his head towards Bandou. He was throwing another fit and had just kicked one of Izumo's bar stools.

"Damn it! How embarrassing!" He yelled as he kicked the chair.

"Shut the hell up!" Yata yelled and kicked his back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Just what do you dislike about Shouhei?!" Izumo approached them with raised hands as he tried to calm them both down.

"Damn it...! No matter who it is, it's always Shouhei Shouhei Shouhei!" Izumo had enough then.

"Okay, okay stop." Izumo grabbed Bandou by the mouth then a pulled him across the room before slamming him into a chair at the bar. Leaning over him with malice but a gentle smile on his face, Izumo cornered him against the counter. "You were saying something about your position at the bar, wasn't it?" Bandou visibly paled and stuttered. "Do you have something you are unsatisfied with? Why won't you tell them to me?" Bandou began to panic at Izumo's malice grew.

"I-I am extremely sorry!" Bandou yelled in fear. Kamamoto and Yata watched from a distance as Chitose slipped out the bar. Hara giggled lightly and finally pulled Izumo away as Bandou burst into tears.

A few hours later, Bandou was drinking high amounts of alcohol and wailing on and on about how Shouhei 'ruined' his life as children. Hara continuously rolled her eyes and silently wished she was with Mikoto then, but she had to help Izumo watch the boys until they went home. He kept going on and Hara felt her irritation mounting just as everyone else was. Not being able to take it anymore, Hara snapped.

"It's too damn insignificant! Are you some kind of idiot? How could you have ended up so damn petty. You're really starting to piss me off." He cringed at her outburst and hid behind his stool. Turning to Izumo, he begged for mercy with his eyes.

"Is it really too insignificant?" Bandou asked Izumo and the others. Hara huffed in a corner and glared at him until he sat back in his stool.

"Insignificant." Anna stated blandly from the table with Key as they ate dinner. Tatara went up then and asked if they wanted seconds to which the pair nodded in affirmative. Hara then returned her focus to the clans mental and emotional health. One in particular caught her attention. It made her sigh as the night continued on.

A time later, Bandou had disappeared after having a few too many drinks.

"Honestly. After drinking so much, just where did he run off to? That guy," Izumo said an exasperated sigh. Hara had her eyes closed as she monitored her clansmen through their auras. Seeming to wait for something, a smile slowly graced her lips. Just then, Dewa rushed through the front doors yelling about Shouhei. The two older men looked at each other as Hara opened her eyes and stood.

"Izumo, take the kids to bed, Tatara you go to Bandou. I'll get Mikoto and Dewa will call the others." The three men nodded to her and headed off to do their work.

Bandou was found by Tatara sitting under the shelter of a bus pick-up/drop-off. He smiled at the boy and stood over him.

"Isn't it cold to sit in a place like this?" Bandou nodded.

"I just want to sober up." Tatara smiled gently and moved to sit beside him.

"It's true, you drank quite a lot." Looking off in the distance with a calm demeanor, Tatara continued to speak to Bandou.

"Totsuka-san, do you also think that Shouhei guy is pretty good?"

"Yeah, even though he's a fellow who loves to make people worry." Bandou was confused by this, but said nothing about it.

"The biggest reason for my annoyance is that he's a 'good person'. You see, as long as somebody needs his help.. He'll agree, regardless of what it is." Bandou said with a soft groan while holding his head. "Is he an idiot?"

"San-chan really is too petty." Tatara laughed at him as Bandou rolled to his side looking opposite of Tatara.

"Anyway, my tolerance is that low. And I'm not some kind of nice person either. So I'm always losing against him." Tatara just continued to watch him with a small smile while Bandou still looked away from him. "But, what pisses me off most... Is that open-minded attitude of his. Even though he has surpassed me in everything... And yet, he still treats me as an equal."

"Than a problem has arrived." Tatara said quietly making Bandou look at him in curiosity. Tatara stood and looked down at Bandou. "That very same person who you find so unsatisfying... May be fighting a battle alone right now. And so, what will you do?" Bandou looked at his elder with shock only for a moment before running off to find Shouhei.

In the room with Mikoto, Anna turned from a marble in her hand to address them both. Hara nodded as Mikoto clicked his tongue in annoyance. Hara looked at the lazy king of red as he lifted his head from his hand to look at Anna. Key sat on his lap and yawned wide whilst rubbing his eyes. Mikoto rubbed the boys head before standing and making eye contact with his queen.

"Let's go," he said and they made their way out.

**A/N:** Yay! Shouhei's entrance! Sorry it took me so long to update. I just haven't had too much drive to do anything with the story. I do plan on updating quickly again and I apologize again for the lateness. Hope you liked the chapter. Also, some things in the chapter were changed. Only little things though like Hara and Key's ages. Review/Follow/Favorite!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Okay so I know people are probably really confused so let me explain. I changed up some stuff in the last chapter so that Shouhei would join shortly after Saruhiko leaving. That way he will be there when Key turns five. Do bear with me and soon everything will be back on track. Promise. ~Maya

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Eighteen**

They entered the room just as Bandou had blocked a hit from one of the drug dealers who was aiming for Shouhei. Rakshasa was bringing a knife down on a girl's throat as Shouhei yelled for him to stop. Izumo released a fireball and hit him square in the face making him fall back howling in pain.

"Sorry... I'll leave it to you," Bandou said before falling unconscious. Shouhei caught him and turned to see them all standing there. Chitose, Dewa, Yata, Tatara, Izumo Mikoto, Hara, and the two kids Anna and Key.

"Wh-why?" Shouhei looked out to them with surprise.

"I was bored as ever and decided to go for a walk." Mikoto looked him dead I the eyes making the boy jump slightly. "It won't do you any good... To get drunk off your power." Mikoto continued as Key looked around with wide eyes. Hara touched his head and smiled as he looked up at her.

"Is this based off your own experience?" Izumo teased Mikoto earning an irritated 'shut up' from the man. Rakshasa looked at them all with fear in his eyes.

"You, you guys are-"

"That's right." Yata said pulling down the collar of his shirt. "We are HOMRA." He showed his mark for all to see as the drug gang flinched.

"Then-then that means you are... Suoh Mikoto?!" Shots rang out making the children cover their ears. Before they could hit Mikoto though, they turned to dust in mid air. Mikoto looked on in a bored manner and sighed.

"Let it burn. Remember to leave the ashes." He said as the clan rang out a chant of 'no blood no bone no ash' and all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Hey!" Shouhei called to beat up looking Bandou who sat under a bus stop overhang. Bandou looked up at him with slight irritation. "You got yelled at by Kusanagi-san huh?" Shouhei asked laughing.

"...Of course I got yelled at, you idiot." Bandou said and took off his glasses.

"Thank you. For coming to save me." Shouhei said looking ahead at nothing.

"Don't misunderstand. HOMRA will not just stand watching while our comrades are in trouble. That is all... Speaking of which, the one who saved you wasn't me, but the whole of HOMRA." Shouhei looked at Bandou for a moment before sighing.

"As I thought, I still can't compare myself to you, San-chan." Bandou looked at him confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"When I was young, whenever I did something stupid, you'd always come to save me. Like that time, when I jumped down into a river we weren't allowed access to. Do you still remember?"

"Ah... That was your own stupidity, wasn't it? And your swimming time was better than mine by 1.5 seconds too!" Shouhei laughed at Bandou's nagging.

"San-chan is amazing... You saved me, but then you didn't expect anything in return. That's what you call 'humility' isn't it?"

"'Humility'?" Bandou looked down.

"It can also be that you're too passive." Bandou stood then.

"And you weren't really praising me!" Shouhei looked up at him and laughed.

"But I... To have you as a friend, that's something I am proud of. This time you saved me again, San-chan... No- Bandou-san." Bandou turned away from him wit a scowl.

"Shut up! That's disgusting!" Hiding a slight blush Bandou looked ahead. "Just call me how you used to call me." Bandou began to walk away only to stop and scurry back over a moment later. "But. I'm still your senior. That will never change!" Shouhei laughed again.

"I also really like your petty attitude San-chan!"

"Shut up! Don't call me petty!" A figure in the shadows a good distance off smiled and turned away. How cute these kids could be. Entering bar HOMRA, the figure was greeted by Tatara and Izumo.

"Hara-chan was watching the kids again?" Tatara asked her as she raked back her long black hair from her face.

"Mhm, they've made up and are on good terms. Looks like _San-chan_ won't be so annoying anymore. I hope." Tatara laughed and turned to Izumo who had begun to speak.

"Really, these kids have caused so much trouble for all of us." Izumo put his head in his hand as Tatara zoomed in on him with his camera. "Just who do they think is cleaning up their mess?"

"Good job!" Tatara called in his usually carefree way. "But although those two are making problems here and there, they're all doing it for the right reasons."

"They're seriously trouble making idiots." Izumo said with a sigh. Speaking of which, you," Izumo said looking at his friend with a lit cigarette in his hand, "are always getting bored doing things here and there. But lately, you've been sticking to this photography hobby of yours." Tatara looked around his camera then with a smile.

"Yep! I can never get tired of being able to keep our memories alive." Hara smiled and stood up from her stool.

"Well this is goodnight for me boys. See you tomorrow." Making her way to the stairs, the other two waved and said goodnight. At the top of the stairs, Hara heard some whispering and moved to the kids bedroom. Looking in, she saw Key and Anna up and talking to each other. "What are you two doing up?" Both children froze then Key burst into giggles as Anna smiled softly at her.

"Nothing~" Key called and giggled more.

"We want a little brother or sister." Hara froze at Anna's statement and then frowned.

"I'm sorry kids, maybe ask Mikoto in the morning and see what he says. Until then, go to sleep. It's well past your bed times and I'm sure _your father_ wouldn't want to get out of bed to speak to you right now." Key shook his head as Anna stopped and the both of them threw themselves down on their beds.

"Goodnight!" They both called and Hara left the room. Smiling to herself she went to her own bedroom to find Mikoto fast asleep. Sighing she quickly changed into her sleep wear and crawled in beside her king.

"Goodnight," she whispered and curled against his side. Mikoto's arms came around her then and tucked her firmly against his chest. Hara smiled and he released a deep rumble form his chest.

"Goodnight," he mumbled and they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** So what a nice chapter. The next one is gonna be funny~ Poor Chitose, hahaha. Not. Well, hoped you guys liked it. Review/Follow/Favorite!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** So I've been slumming away with this and the heat wave over here is killing me. It took all of my strength to get out of bed and do something with this story. So, hope you like it.

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The HOMRA gang was at the park on the baseball field having a nice day to relax and have fun. Playing a game of baseball, it was well into the afternoon and the sun was high. Hara looked around as Mikoto played with Key on the steps. Her eyes then landed on You Chitose and Totsuka Tatara.

"February twentieth, 15:20 pm (3:20 pm). _Chitose,_ what's wrong?" Chitose turned to see a camera in his face. "Are you tired?" He put his hand up and blocked the lens from recording him.

"Stop it, you can do it when I'm more good looking." He said to a smiling Tatara.

"Did something happen?" The other male asked with Anna beside him.

"Ah, well... Popular guys have a lot to handle... You see." Mikoto got up from behind him and made his way down for his turn to bat. Grabbing a bat and placing it over his shoulder ready to swing, Izumo yelled to Yata who was pitching.

"Yata-chan! Mikoto is next!" Yata looked a bit scared for a moment before confidence reached him. Yata threw the ball then and Mikoto hit a home run making Yata crestfallen. "This is bad. Mikoto isn't even using his great handicap. This won't be a game." Hara appeared behind Izumo leaning against the railing.

"So it seems, guess the boys ought to step up their game. No?" Izumo looked over at her and sighed with a smile. Key stood on the rail while Hara held onto him and screamed out for Mikoto with a smile. Mikoto leisurely walked up to the home plate and stepped on it before making his way over to his wife and son. Key jumped off the rail then and landed in his father's arms. "You could always go easy on them, you know?" Mikoto only grunted as Key hugged him.

Behind them Anna looked at Chitose through a glass marble.

"That person was so sad." She said. Chitose looked at her with a blank expression. "Don't _die_, okay?" Suddenly looking scared and taken by surprise Chitose went to respond when Dewa appeared.

"Chitose, you're turn." Dewa led Chitose to the field while the latter called out to Anna.

"Wait- _Anna_? What was _that?_"

"Hurry up and hit already." Dewa said with irritation. Hara and Mikoto and Izumo looked on, Hara smiling in mirth. Chitose swung a foul ball then and Hara's smile faltered.

"Ah! Where are you aiming at?!" Yata yelled at him.

"Look out!" Bandou screamed next when they saw the ball heading for a woman. The woman caught it with easy then it suddenly shredded inn her hands. Hara sighed.

"I found you, _Chitose-kun_." She said and threw her hand outwards. Chitose visibly paled as the chain backstop shredded next.

"How lively~" Tatara said with a smile as Mikoto laughed next to Hara. Key and Anna were with them and both looked on with wide eyes.

"Cool~" Key said making Hara laugh at him. Chitose turned then an ran away with a confused Tatara watching him with wonder.

* * *

Chitose continued to flee down the road as the woman used her power to destroy everything she came across.

"I thought I had managed to escape. To think she'd come chasing me..." A hand reached out then and pulled him into an alleyway. "Dewa-" He was caught off by his partners hand covering his mouth and Tatara shushing him. The woman walked by calmly calling out to Chitose. Tatara got on the phone with Izumo then.

"Yeah, Chitose's here. Still alive, he's still breathing." Tatara held out his cell to Chitose then who took it with shaking hands.

"Ku-Kusanagi-san?"

"Yo." Said a deeper voice on the other side. Chitose flinched at his kings voice. "Want me to save you?" Chitose's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"N-no. I'll get out of this myself." Mikoto gave the phone to Izumo.

"Luckily, Mikoto's in a good mood this morning." He called through the line happily. Hara and the rest were still at the baseball field and were cleaning up. Hara looked at her husband who sighed and lifted Key and placed him on a bench next to Anna who blinked with a blank expression at him. Sighing, she made her way off the field.

"Chitose... That woman is an infamous assassin and a _Strain_. She's been nicknamed Yukibiri Maria. Clients who break their promises will definitely be killed, they say. Seems like she's really feared. However, she won't kill a _good _citizen_, _so_... _What did _you_ do?" Chitose looked horrified as Dewa and Tatara stood behind him.

"In short, after being helplessly drunk, that guy had done _it_ with the assassin woman. And has no memory of it." Dewa said and turned to Tatara. "It's a _checkmate_." Tatara smiled at him.

"It's okay, it's okay. It'll all work out." Dewa narrowed his eyes.

"Well, let's not abandon him." Dewa said. Tatara turned to him then.

"You seem like really good friends with him. Have you and Chitose always been like this?" Dewa sighed.

"It was an _inseparable relation_, actually." He said while he closed his eyes. "You see, that guy was an unexpectedly earnest person in the past. But after he went through some terrible break up, he couldn't get serious with another woman. And idiot stays an idiot, I guess."

* * *

Back at the field, Izumo hung up with Chitose and sighed. Hara had disappeared for some unknown reason, though for once Mikoto didn't seem bothered by this fact. He sat in the shade with the two children and looked on blankly as Key tried hitting straight punches into his hand. Though he kept missing, it didn't deter him in any way and he continued trying. It was quite funny when Anna got up from the grass and did it making Key yell and throw a fuss. Mikoto had pushed him over to stop his tantrum to which the boy tackled him in retaliation.

"Chitose sure is a brave man, to have messed with that strain, that is." Shouhei's head popped up at this.

"By strain, you mean...?"

"So you don't know, huh Shouhei? They're not like us where we get our power from a king. People with free abilities do appear too, you know." Shouhei played with his can of soda and thought.

"But even so, there's no reason that just because of her ability that her face isn't noted for, right? And where do you get this information from Kusanagi-san?"

"That's a trade _secret_." Izumo said with a chuckle.

* * *

"So, whatcha gonna do?" Since our opponent is Yukibiri Maria." Dewa asked as Chitose sat with his head in his hands. "To be frank she'll kill us too."

"You're right." A woman's voice said suddenly making the boys jump and turn around. There stood Maria. The floor was suddenly exploding beneath their feet making the three men jump back to avoid getting hurt.

"Wa-wait! Let's calm down Maria-san!" Chitose yelled with a white face. Maria's face lit up as he called her name.

"You remembered?" She asked with a smile.

"No, uh- Let's talk!" Maria gave him a frightening smile as a response as Chitose grew ever more pale. The boys fled as the alley exploded, Chitose leading the pack while screaming in terror.

"It's your fault we got in this mess!" Dewa yelled at Chitose as they ran.

"We're close friends right? If I die, we'll die together!" Chitose replied with a smile.

"Die alone you moron!" Dewa screamed back. "Totsuka-san, please go the other way. If you're with this guy you'll get killed." Tatara looked at them with a smile for a moment. Then turned down an alley way yelling,

"Well, if you insist~!" Chitose looked at him with shock and anger as he disappeared from view. Dewa and Chitose then ran inside an empty bar and stopped to catch their breath.

"I thought that if I came back to the same place as yesterday, I can somehow remember it..." Chitose said in between deep breaths. "Should I look for a time machine instead?" He said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't just give up!" Dewa yelled at him. "Hey you, stop it already, will you?"

"You're noisy, I'm reflecting on it!"

That's not what I meant." Dewa said shortly. Chitose looked at him. "Stop dragging around a girl you dumped forever ago."

"I'm not dragging her around..." Chitose trailed off as a memory hit him.

"Chitose." Dewa said irritated.

"Wait a sec, I think I've remembered..." Chitose held Dewa's face first surprising the other then irritating him. " I met her eyes and asked 'are you alone?' and then..."

* * *

Tatara stood in an alley catching his breath and holding his side. E looked up to see Maria waking towards him. Tatara called out to her only for her to grab him by the throat, silencing him.

"You. You were with Chitose-kun, weren't you? Where is he?" Tatara smiled and tilted his head to the side. "You know where he is, HOMRA's weakest."

"I would appreciate it if you would release my brother, Yukibiri Maria." Maria and Tatara both turned to see Hara leaning against the wall of the alley with her arms crossed and lazy look to her.

"Hara-chan!" Tatara called to her, his smile growing. Maria looked at Hara and chuckled.

"You are?" Hara sighed and walked towards the pair.

"I am the Queen of HOMRA, Suoh Hara. Now, would you please release him and have a chat with me?" Maria sighed and did as requested.

"Don't get me wrong, making the Red King angry is not my intention. Now, where is Chitose-kun?" Hara sighed once Maria released Tatara and the younger man ran to her side.

"You like Chitose, don't you?" Hara said making the other woman pause. "What is it that you're really upset about?" Maria explained to them then what had happened and Hara listened with a smile. After the tale was finished, Hara nodded in understanding. "You can find him where you first met. Try to not kill him please?" Maria smiled in appreciation and walked away.

"Was that a good idea, Queen?" Hara blinked at the change in Tatara's way of calling her and then smiled.

"It'll be fine. Lets get back home now." Tatara smiled wide and followed Hara as they made their way to the bar.

"You called me your brother, you know?" Hara nodded.

"HOMRA is our home and Homura is our family so it's only natural." Tatara smiled softly and the two continued on without further words.

The walls and windows exploded around the two men catching both by surprise. Maria appeared before them with a raised hand and a smile on her face. Though she was smiling, it was a smile full of menace.

"I suppose hide-and-seek is now over?" She asked and advanced on them. Dewa stood in front of Chitose only for the latter to stand in front of him and embrace Maria.

"Goodbye. I'm sorry for running away again." Chitose said nearly making the strain woman cry.

* * *

"It is a sad story." Shouhei said while he sat at the bar. Tatara was beside him and Izumo was behind the counter cleaning glasses.

"By the way Tatara, you heard this directly from Yukibiri Maria herself, did you?" Tatara laughed lightly.

"If you talk to her calmly, she is actually quite a friendly person." Izumo sighed and put the glass down.

"Well, that is your specialty." Tatara laughed again.

"Actually, Queen talked to her. Not me." Izumo looked at Fujishima who was also at the bar with the two older men.

"And you didn't tell Chitose about this?" Hara walked up to the bar then and smiled at the boys.

"There would be no meaning if he couldn't figure it out himself, right?" Tatara answered. Hara got a glass of water and drank it down in only a couple swallows.

"It'll be good if she doesn't kill him though."

"She won't." Hara said. "She likes him too much." The bell of the front door opened then and in walked in and exhausted looking Dewa and Chitose. "Ah! Still alive."

"So.. Sorry. I've caused you guys much trouble." Chitose said in a defeated voice.

"Honestly." Izumo said with a sigh. Every one gathered around the pair with smiles and lively chatter.

"People leave you because you possess power, huh." Shouhei said with wonder. "It's totally opposite from us." Tatara looked at him in question. "We have the same kind of power as that strain, and yet our powers have become a way for us to bond, hasn't it?" Tatara looked downcast as Hara looked at Mikoto sitting up on the couch snoozing with a sleepy Key in his arms and an equally sleepy Anna at his side.

"I guess you're right," Tatara said softly.

* * *

Later that day, Hara and Mikoto were making their way to their room after putting the kids to bed when Tatara appeared.

"King!" Mikoto looked at him.

"What is it?" Tatara smiled before answering with a 'nevermind'. Hara watched the two men part ways and sighed. Following her king, theyw ent to bed without further conversation.

**A/N:** Review/Follow/Favorite!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Once I'm done with this story I will be starting two new stories for K. Maybe even a third. They are Fushimi, Yata, and (possibly) Tatara. I would appreciate your opinions so message or Review. ~Maya

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Twenty**

Hara was walking down the street on her way to a small store to pick up a few more things for the kitchen when a flash of blue caught her eye. Looking up, she saw Saruhiko chasing down a man with tattoos covering every part of visible skin. Knowing he was a strain, she thought to just continue on when a scream broke her thoughts. She hastily looked in the direction it came from and saw the strain had a hold of a young girl by her hair, a knife to her throat.

Saruhiko looked miffed and was sweating. Several more blues appeared from among the crowd and cornered the man against a wall. He still held the child and Hara frowned seeing the girl's frightened expression. Sighing, she moved to an alley beside the building and made her way to the roof. She looked down and saw that no one was paying her any mind as they were focused on the man and girl. Looking around she saw a brick and picked it up.

She aimed carefully and then released the heavy object. It hit the man dead center on top of his head and knocked him unconscious. Hara immediately disappeared before anyone could see her and reappeared amongst the crowd. The blues had the strain in custody and was hoisting him into a dark blue van when Saruhiko's eyes landed on her. The girl was reunited with her mother and pair went off as the young man made his way over to Hara.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said simply looking at her with slight irritation. Hara smiled softly and stroked his hair. Having gotten used to her babying him often, he allowed it.

"You know how I love children. I couldn't help it and you have to admit that my intervention saved that girl." Saruhiko sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever. And stop touching my hair, it's annoying." He snapped at her. She laughed and poked his forehead.

"But I like your hair. You look a bit more mature with the new style." It was true. With his hair no longer the messy waterfall of black locks and neatly styled to give him front bangs on the left side of his face and the rest combed back he no longer looked like he was in high school. "Did you graduate?" Hara asked with a small smile. Just as he opened his mouth to answer, most likely rudely, another blue called out to him.

"I have to go, and yes I did. You really are a stupid woman." Hara sighed and hugged him tightly. His eyes widened but he did not return the hug, only clicked his tongue.

"Eat your vegetables." Hara said and released him. Making her way back into the crowd she heard him scoff and return to his fellow clansmen. "Silly little boy." She said to herself. Her hone rang then and she looked down to see an unfamiliar number. She answered with reluctance and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"I think my clansmen were quite capable of handling that alone." Hara sighed and chuckled.

"Munakata-san, how are you?" The man sighed.

"Tired. And you?" Hara smiled and continued walking to the store.

"In a fairly good mood. No real complaints here." Munakata chuckled and Hara could hear him adjust his glasses. "Would you like to have some coffee? I'm out right now and could use some company." She heard him sigh and mumble something to himself before answering.

"I don't see why not. How about we meet a Miura's Cafe?" Hara thought for a moment and found she wasn't far off from the little cafe.

"Sure, I'll meet you there."

"I will see you then. Good day, Suoh-san."

"Sure," she said with exasperation. He was just so formal some times. She hung up and made her way to the cafe.

* * *

Once there, she looked around and was seated at a small table for two. She sat alone for only a few minutes when Munakata showed up in casual clothing. Hara smiled and waved him over to which he smiled and approached her immediately.

"I apologize for being late. I had to lie to my Lieutenant to get out of work." Hara laughed at him.

"It sounds almost like she's your caregiver. Or wife." Munakata smiled softly and shook his head at her.

"Awashima-kun is a good woman, but there are no romantic feelings between the two of us." Hara sighed.

"You could you talk with a bit less formality? You're giving me a headache." Munakata smiled wryly.

"I am afraid I was never taught any other way to speak. Much the same with you." Hara froze and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Munakata gave an apologetic smile.

"You caught my interest and so I decided to investigate you. I apologize if I have invaded any of your privacy by doing so." Hara felt her eye twitch as her anger mounted.

"What do you know and does anyone else know?" Munakata shook his head.

"I am the only one aware, and I know most every thing there is to know. About who you really are, that is." Hara sighed and rubbed her temples. "Does your husband know?" Hara flinched and looked away with an uneasy smile. "I see."

"You don't know every _thing_ I'm sure." Hara glared at him to which he sat back uncomfortably. "So tell me what you _do_ know." Munakata cleared his throat and played with his cup of coffee.

"Mina Monet is your real name, half Japanese, half British, father is a member of parliament, your mother is deceased, and you're a runaway who has been missing since thirteen." Hara sipped at her coffee and smiled. "Now what I want to know is why such a well-bred woman is with a barbarian of a man like Suoh Mikoto." Hara looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"My mother was the daughter of a washer woman and a maintenance man. My father came from a long line of military and politics. You can see where the conflict lies. My father fell in love with my mother as she was an aspiring pianist and very beautiful. He was a narrow-minded man with an ego that could make the size of the moon seem miniscule and yet she loved him." Munakata sipped at his own coffee looking a bit uncomfortable.

"He had to possess her since she was so beautiful. But once he had her as his wife, he grew restless. My mother became pregnant a short time after their marriage but it ended in miscarriage. She miscarried a total of four times when I was finally born. But I was born a daughter and it didn't sit well with his ego. He needed a son to take his place in the family, a daughter was useless to him.

"One night when I had just turned thirteen years, I heard my parents fighting down the hall from my bedroom and being the child I was, I went to see what was going on. I found my father screaming at my mother that she was a useless woman who couldn't give him a son. He held a knife and was waving it around, my mother was crying and begging for him to calm down. Eventually it died down and I went back to bed thinking nothing of what had happened."

"Did it not bother you, what he said?" Hara shook her head.

"I felt nothing for him, I knew he did not favor me because I was not a son. And as such I felt no love for the man." Munakata nodded and drank more of his coffee.

"Please continue."

"I woke up around midnight to find my father sitting at the edge of my bed, holding the knife. He wasn't looking at me, but I knew I was his next target. I screamed for my mother and he was on top of me instantly, the knife at my throat. As I was lying on my back and facing the wall, I couldn't see that my mother had come running. She screamed for help when she saw my father cutting into my back with the knife before she jumped on him to get him off me."

Munakata swallowed as the image of what had happened to her entered his mind. The gory images made him taste bile in his throat.

"He had thrown her off and was still cutting into me when our cook came wielding a knife himself and stabbed my father. My father turned and threw him off and advanced on them both. My mother was brutally murdered and so was the cook. Another in the house had called for the police and he got her too. It was just the four of us in the house that night, and so when the police came, my father said the cook had killed every one and he had saved me from him. They believed him without an investigation and I was taken to the hospital.

"I tried to tell them what really happened, but no one believed me. I ran away once I was released from the hospital and fled here to find my mother's family. I found they had passed when I was a child and my only living relative was my father. I went to find someone who could give me a new identity and I did. A court judge here in Japan who believed me gave me a new name, birth date, and identification number. I chose Michitaru because it's my mother's maiden name, and Hara because it is my Japanese grandmother's name. My whole life has been me hiding from that man.

"A year after coming to Japan I entered a middle school, but was expelled as I had to work and they did not allow such things. I went into another school that believed I was an orphan who lived alone and allowed me to work. That was where I met Mikoto and Izumo. We became friends and I fell in love with Mikoto. We became an item and the rest is history." Munakata had sat silently and was now sitting with a look of thoughtfulness.

"When I read the report I saw that every one except you and your father were killed by your cook. To think that is what really happened. I don't understand why they wouldn't investigate it for any reason, even when a thirteen year old victim is telling them the tru-"

"Money." Munakata looked at her with surprise.

"I'm sorry?" Hara sighed and gave a sad smile.

"In this world, money talks. At least that's what they say. You give someone a little bit of money and they'll do whatever you want. Leverage, if you will. It's how he got away with every thing he did. Dirty politicians, dirty cops, dirty judges, he had them all in his pockets so long as he gave them the right amount. Johnathan Monet, is a vile man. _Unneeded._" Hara's eyes became hard and Munakata looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I see. Then why don't you do something about it?" Hara smiled.

"I did. Seven years ago, I hired someone to _take care of_ my father. If you read the reports, you would know an assassin at one of his meetings was captured after he shot Monet in the head. My father is dead. I made sure of that." Hara gave a wicked grin and stood up. "Til we meet again, Munakata," she said and left. Munakata watched her go and sighed. He pushed up his glasses and paid for the coffee before leaving himself.

* * *

Hara walked into the bar to see a messy cake sitting on the counter and a confused Mikoto looking at it. She smiled and went up to him. He looked at her with a bored look and then went back to staring at the cake. Anna rushed out of the kitchen with Key then and both smiled at her, Key with his grin of missing teeth and Anna with her usual soft smile.

"I'm partly afraid to ask." Mikoto snorted and the kids only continued to smile. The poor cake, Hara saw, was lopsided and was missing chunks out of it where it had gotten stuck to the pan. "What happened and what's the occasion?" Key broke into laughter when Tatara came out of the kitchen with a guilty smile.

"We only wanted to make a cake, but it didn't come out right." Hara looked at the cake and tried desperately to hold in her laughter.

"I think we can fix this." At her words, the whole group perked up.

* * *

That evening, Mikoto and Hara were eating a much better looking cake when Mikoto poked Hara's shoulder. Giving him a questioning look, he grumbled.

"You were gone longer than normal, and you came back without any groceries. Did something happen." Hara smiled broadly at him.

"Nothing much, just helped some blues get a strain that held a little girl by knife point. Saruhiko was one of them. Poor thin looked very tired a pale. Hasn't been eating his vegetables again. Anyways, we said hello and what not and he got mad at me for getting in his business and touching his hair." Mikoto chuckled at this and sipped at some milk while Key puffed his cheeks and Anna smiled.

"I wanted to go~" Key whined. "I could have seen Saru." Hara smiled and kissed his head.

"I have to send Izumo down to Scepter4 in a couple of days with some paperwork, so you can go with him and maybe you'll see Saruhiko." Key lit up like Christmas and threw his hands in the air in happiness. Mikoto finished his cake and after washing his dish, went up to bed. Key promptly followed leaving Anna and Hara alone.

"Something else happened." Anna said without emotion. Hara sighed and gave her a sad smile.

"Don't tell Mikoto please. But I met with Munakata and it didn't end up a happy meeting." Anna nodded and fished helping clean. The two went to their rooms and Hara entered her's to see Mikoto sitting up in bed.

"What else?" Hara sighed knowing full well what he meant.

"Munakata knows about me. He brought it up over coffee." Mikoto glared at her as the temperature in the room spiked to dangerous levels. "Calm down, he's the only one who knows and seems willing to not speak of it." Mikoto calmed down as requested and sighed. Hara sat beside him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He moved her hair away and kissed the slight scar that wrapped around the back of her neck.

"Let's sleep." Hara nodded and followed him to sleep.

**A/N:** Wow, plot twist! Hope you guys liked it. My creative juices are finally back too! Woot! Just waiting for this heat wave to die away and I'll be posting at lightning speed once more! Review/Follow/Favorite!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Okay so, since I'm on a bit of a roll I decided to do another chapter a bit early. Plus I want to get this done so I can start on my other ideas. They're eating me from the inside I swear! Anyways~ Enjoy this chapter as well! ~Maya

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Hara was upstairs cleaning the kids' room with the help of Anna when Yata ran into the room panting.

"Fujishima brought in a guy from outside and he seems pretty beat up and he has a fever." Hara threw down the laundry she was folding and rushed down stairs to find an unconscious blonde on one of the bar couches. He was taller, around seventeen years and was wearing some sweat pants and a sweater. She felt his head and found his temperature to be a bit high. She called for some warm water and a rag and used her aura to dry his clothes.

"Kousuke, where did you find him?" Fujishima looked at her then and thought.

"In an alley on my way here. He was lying on top of some trash bags." Hara nodded and checked over him. He was covered in bruises and cuts, most of them fresh though a good number of them was quite old. Possibly from an abusive home or was beat up by people often. Sighing, she tended to him for almost an hour when his fever finally broke.

* * *

The boy began to stir when he realized there was a lot of noise around him. He shot up from his laying position and looked around. Yata saw him first.

"Oh, you're awake. The guy who's half dead on the road finally wakes up." He called across the room.

"That's true." Tatara said and looked at him. The boy looked terrified as they began to bombard him with questions. "Suddenly being asked so many questions, you must feel awkward. Anyways, this is the guy who found you." Tatara put his hand on Fujishima's shoulder as he walked up. The boy glared at Fujishima and clicked his tongue.

"What the hell? You don't even know how to say thank you?" Yata said. "Or are you a foreigner who doesn't understand Japanese?" The boy turned to Yata with a sneer.

"_Shut your mouth Shorty._" Yata snapped.

"This guy was looking down on me right?! Don't think I don't understand English! You bastard!" Tatara held Yata back from fighting the boy and attempted to calm him down.

"_I know Yata wasn't polite enough, but your attitude is not acceptable either._" Hara seemed to appear out of nowhere and the boy's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Her English was flawless without a hint of her Japanese accent. "_What's your name?_" The boy looked down and spoke softly.

"Eric Soult."

"You can speak Japanese just fine!" Yata yelled and Hara quieted him immediately.

"You're really skinny." Fujishima said. Hara's ears perked up as she heard heavy footsteps approaching though no one else seemed to notice them, too engrossed in the strange boy. "Anyways, go and eat something first."

"No, I'm fine." Hara watched Mikoto stand silently behind Eric and look at him until he was noticed. Eric was startled and threw himself back with a yell as Mikoto calmly walked further into the bar. Eric looked at the taller man with wide eyes when he stopped in the middle of the room. "HOMRA's... King..."

"Oh? You've met the king before?" Tatara asked. Eric's eyes never strayed from the man as he stuttered a response.

"N-no." Hara watched the boy silently and placed a chaste kiss to Mikoto's cheek.

* * *

The next day Yata came into the bar to see Eric sitting on the same couch.

"You, why are you still here?" He was rudely ignored by Eric who only looked away from him. Eric went to the bar and was served some curry by Izumo. Yata threw his arm around Fujishima's shoulders. "What the hell, this guy..."

"It's just that he has no where to go," Fujishima said in Eric's defense. Yata went and slumped into a chair at the bar beside Tatara then with a look of pure anger.

"Don't you think he resembles _it_?" Tatara said to him.

"Resembles what?" Yata replied with a biting tone.

"Fujishima picked up a retriever once, didn't he?" Yata grumbled to himself.

"So what? Even the dogs are cuter than him." Tatara laughed.

"Yata, don't you remember? That dog used to hate you with all his heart too." Yata looked like he was just punched in the face. "Ah, I'm really sorry. Did I reopen old wounds?" Tatara pat him on the head. "Here for you." Yata looked at the bowl being given to him.

"What is this?"

"Preserved pickles!"

"Why?!" Yata stuck one in his mouth and was chewing slowly.

"But, Fujishima is a really nice guy." Tatara continued. "That time when he picked up the dog, he took good care of it until we found the owners."

"This wouldn't be the same situation, would it?" Yata question when Eric threw his tableware down and stood up.

"Where's your thank you," Fujishima question to which the boy mumbled out a 'thank for the food'. "And what about the dirty dishes?" Eric grumbled and went ahead to wash the dishes.

"Oh~! The stray dog is being obedient now?" Eric turned to Yata with a smirk as Hara came in with Bandou.

"_Stop yelling, little chihuahua_."

"Hey, that guy just said chihuahua, right?! Isn't that one of the dog types?!" Yata yelled/asked Bandou. Bandou laughed at him as Hara tried to hide a smile.

"Yeah, and it's really small."

"That is not something I ever want to hear from you." Yata was on Bandou ready to fight him in an instant.

"Stop it, are you two kids?" Izumo said in exasperation. Hara went up to the bar and looked at Eric as his eyes landed on her and never wavered. "You really have no where to go?" Izumo asked Eric. The boy looked back at his dishes to clean them, failing to answer. "Well, forget it." Izumo went to Fujishima and gave him the mop to clean around the floor around the bar.

"Uhm, you guys are HOMRA, right?" Eric asked with some uncertainty. Fujishima and Izumo looked at him.

"Yes."

"Do you all really have unimaginable power?"

"Unimaginable power," Izumo said. "Well, you could say that."

"Who is the strongest here?" Eric asked.

"Well, Mikoto is too strong, he is on a totally different level from us. Then there's Hara-chan who... Well..."

"She's scary." Fujishima finished for Izumo as the older man flinched. Hara laughed in a corner and tried to not choke on her glass of water. Eric looked at her in question. Hara smiled warmly and continued to drink her water with a look of innocence. "After her, would be Kusanagi-san right?" Izumo looked over with a lit cigarette.

"Ah, that's hard to say."

"And after him, Yata-san would have the most outstanding ability." Hara said and watched as Tatara and Shouhei held Yata back from beating Bandou any more.

"Oh, what about him?" Hara looked at the group. "That person beside Chihuahua?" Hara looked at Tatara and smiled.

"Tatara doesn't fight."

"Is that so?"

"He isn't that type of guy." Izumo said around his cigarette. "Although he's not a fighter, how should I say...? Everything would be easier if he were there."

"Even our enemies would put down their guard around him." Hara said and laughed when Yata kicked Bandou. Eric looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Really?"

* * *

A few days later, Eric was still there and still irritating Yata. Rather easily at that.

"If you really have no place to go, you could join and stay here." Eric looked away and stood up. He went outside and slammed the door behind himself. "So he hates me too." Tatara said with a smile.

"He really has an attitude problem." Yata added simply. Fujishima followed Eric outside as Hara came from upstairs.

"Ah! Queen!" Hara smiled and poured herself a glass of juice. "How's King?" Hara shrugged her shoulders.

"Taking a nap with the kids." Tatara nodded as Yata continued to glare at the front door. "Did Eric say something to you again, Yata?" Yata scoffed and shook his head.

"He's being mean to Totsuka-san now." Hara nodded and sighed.

"That boy, is a lot like how I used to be. He doesn't know how to interact with people when they're actually nice to him." Tatara and Yata looked at Hara questioningly. She shook her head and finished her juice.

* * *

Later that day, Izumo and the rest were just finishing up cleaning, when Hara spotted Eric climbing the stairs. She ignored him knowing he was looking for Mikoto, out of curiosity she thought, and went back to her discussion with the boys. A sudden explosion from the second floor caught everyone's attention. Tatara and Hara ran up the steps to investigate. Tatara threw Mikoto's bedroom door open and rushed inside.

"What was that sound just now?" Hara pushed past him and rushed to Mikoto only to see him perfectly fine. Looking around, Hara saw Eric standing against the wall looking terrified and a large burnt hole in the wall beside him. Hara rushed over and pulled him into a hug, catching him by surprise. Tatara then saw the hole and gasped. "What happened here?"

"I was in a daze." Mikoto said simply holding his head in his hands. Hara snapped at that and hit him on the head.

"You could have killed the poor boy! What is wrong with you?! Think before you go throwing out a fireball! What if it was one of the kids-" Hara was cut off when Mikoto pulled her down and sat on her with a blank expression. She yelled at him to get off her though he only blinked at Eric, ignoring her.

" I remember... You're that guy who came with Fujishima." Mikoto said once Hara finally calmed down, accepting her pinned status. "If I had not missed you just now, I could have killed you. (Hara: "No shit, Sherlock") What do you want?" Eric was visibly shaking and shook his head.

"No, nothing." He said and then ran out of the room. Tatara looked at the wall again with a sigh.

"Wow, how are we going to explain this to Izumo?" Tatara looked at Mikoto as he finally let Hara up from under him. (Hara: "You need a shower, you smell." Mikoto: "I'll shower if you shower with me?" Hara: "Fat chance!") Did you... Have another nightmare?" Hara and Mikoto stopped their banter and looked at Tatara. Mikoto shook his head. "Of course not."

"Be careful with that guy." Mikoto said in a gruff, sleepy voice. Tatara looked confused as Hara squinted out the window at the setting sun. "I felt... His murderous intent."

* * *

Izumo stood looking at the hole with a look of utter disbelief.

"How can this be?" Mikoto was looking down with his eyes closed. Hara sat beside him on the couch with Key on her lap. Tatara was standing a little behind Izumo with Anna beside him.

"I told you, _I was in a daze._" Izumo turned on him.

"I already heard that, you idiot!" He yelled. "You know that I have been spending a lot of time trying to keep the place clean. And this is no longer a question about cleaning... This needs a total repair!" Hara sighed as Mikoto only looked further downcast.

"I'm sorry."

"Just because you say sorry it doesn't mean the problem is fixed!" Hara only watched as Izumo continued to yell at Mikoto and looked to see Anna watching Tatara intently.

**A/N:** Uhhhhh~ Yeah? Review/Follow/Favorite! XD


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Yeah, part two of the confrontation and whatever~ Enjoy! ~Maya

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Tatara stood outside under the shelter of an overhang as Eric approached him.

"Why did you call me here?" Eric asked with annoyance.

"Well, there's a few things I would like to discuss with you."

"Oh really?" Eric said with dead eyes. "That's great because I too, have something I would like to say." Eric pulled out a knife though Tatara didn't show a shred of fear. "I'm sorry. Please die." He rushed at Tatara then with his knife but was caught by Fujishima. Fujishima had the knife by the blade taking both men by surprise. "St-stop!"

"What do you think you're doing, huh?!" Fujishima yelled at him whilst still holding onto the knife. "Totsuka-san as well! Please have a little wariness." Tatara put his hands up in mock defense.

"S-sorry. I really didn't expect you to get involved in this."

"Not that! You, if you keep this up, you'll really end up dead someday!" Fujishima yell at Tatara though the older male was seemingly unaffected.

"So you're the type that kills people?" Tatara asked when Fujishima grabbed Eric by his front.

"Since you didn't want to talk, I didn't listen. But, now... I regret that I didn't hear you out, even if I had to force it out of you. You said you're a 'dog' right? What do you mean by that?" Tatara moved forward and removed Fujishima. He pulled Eric's sleeve down and looked at his bruised arm.

"You're not really happy, are you?" Tatara asked with sad eyes. "Who has been ordering you around?" Eric pulled away and hugged his arm.

"It's my owner." Eric whipped his face on his sleeve and looked up at them. "Do you remember the 'Hikawa' group HOMRA had crushed some time ago? Though it's just a group that has skirmishes with yakuza constantly, and it has nothing to do with you guys. That place was my world. Ever since my parents died, I was kept as the groups 'dog'. In return for being fed, I was ordered around and did whatever they wanted me to do."

"So, in revenge for destroying their group, you've been ordered to kill Totsuka-san?" Fujishima looked at Eric giving him his full attention.

"Though it would be best if I could kill the king." Eric closed his eyes. "If I don't succeed, I'll be killed. A dog that doesn't follow it's masters commands is unnecessary, right?"

"Have you ever thought to ask us for help?" Eric looked surprised at Fujishima's suggestion.

"Huh? Why? What was that? Do I even have the right to be saved by you people?!"

"So if it's me, then even Eric can kill me?" Tatara asked suddenly.

"You knew, but you still called for me?" Eric looked at him even more confused than ever.

"But you weren't thinking kill, were you?" Fujishima looked between the two with a blank look.

"Uhm~ I'm in no position to be flustered, but..." Fujishima showed Tatara his bleeding hand to which Tatara was quick to pull out a handkerchief and wrap it around the wound.

"We are not a charity organization by far, and you have no right to be rescued by us... However. If it's an 'opportunity to take advantage,' there should be lots, since there is such a good guy here." Tatara said pointing at Fujishima. Fujishima put his injured hand on Eric's head then.

"Try and say 'help me.'" Eric cried silently.

"Please help me," he finally muttered after a moment.

* * *

Back at the bar, Izumo was on the phone while Mikoto and Hara sat at the counter. Izumo hung up and looked at Mikoto.

"So now, what are you going to do?" Hara looked at Mikoto who looked at Izumo. Mikoto smiled and Hara sighed at him. "You're going to go alone?" Mikoto got up and made his way out.

"Do you think the number of people matters?"

"How terrifying..." Izumo muttered. Hara was trying to rock Key to sleep since he was now fusing over wanting to go too.

* * *

Izumo was standing outside smoking when Mikoto returned. Izumo greeted him and directed him to where the two boys stood waiting.

"Mikoto-san. I'm sorry, this time's matter is my fault. Without knowing it, I had brought this guy along, just because I joined HOMRA." Fujishima went to bow when Eric caught his shoulder.

"Cut it out! I may be a lowlife, but I won't let my faults fall on others." Eric stood in front of Fujishima and stared down the king. "I am entirely prepared." Mikoto looked on with a blank stare and ignited his left hand. Reaching out, he took Eric's head in his hand and began to 'burn' him. Fujishima tried to stop him, but was held back by Izumo. Eric looked up when Mikoto walked away and saw his shoulder glowing. Revealing his skin, he saw the HOMRA mark there.

"Wh-why?" He asked the king in disbelief.

"I felt sick from watching that farce." Mikoto walked up to the door when Tatara opened it.

"You know you could have done that without the threat." Mikoto hit his head.

"Shut up." He said irritated. "You're to take care of the newcomer." He mumbled and walked inside. Giving an affirmative, Tatara walked out to the boys. Hara watched Mikoto enter the bar and smiled softly at him as he sighed and lit a cigarette.

"You should quit that habit of yours," she said lightly. Mikoto only looked at her and grunted making the woman sigh. "Key can't sleep and neither can Anna. They worried Tatara got hurt. Maybe you should go talk to the-" Before Hara could finish, Mikoto snuffed out his cigarette and was making his way upstairs to the children. Fujishima came in then with Eric and Hara was quick to tend to their wounds.

"Hara...-chan?" Eric asked shyly. Hara gave a sound to confirm her paying attention and the boy looked at the wall. Hara looked up from Fujishima's hand to gaze intently at Eric.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Eric blushed and only narrowed his eyes at the wall. Hara laughed at him. "Well?" Eric pulled his hood up and hid his face.

"What's... What's gonna happen to me now?" Hara smiled softly and removed his hands from his face and his hood from his head.

"Well, first off you're getting stitched up and a bath. Then, as a new member of HOMRA Tatara will be the one to take care of you for the most part. And we'll help you get a life together. Schooling, a job, a place to live, so on. Oh, and don't worry about no one trusting you. Mikoto usually doesn't make people clansmen unless they want to join on their own, so seeing as he marked you without you asking means a lot." Eric raised a brow.

"Means what?" Hara smiled brightly.

"It means he likes you." Eric's eyes widened ever so slightly before he looked down again. "You don't know it, but Mikoto does watch and see every thing that goes on with the clan. He knows when we're all happy, sad. Lonely, afraid, hurt, laughing, or even hiding something and he pays very close attention to everyone's well being. HOMRA is our home, and Homura is our family." Eric gave a miniscule smile at her and Fujishima lightly hit his shoulder.

"Which reminds me," Hara continued. Looking at both boys, she gave them the most heartwarming smile she could muster. "Welcome home, Eric. Kousuke." Ever so slowly, tears began to gather in Eric's eyes making Fujishima panic and flustered while Hara only looked at him softly. She stood and sat beside him and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulder, drawing him into a tight hug. He cried silently for a few moments and Fujishima left to give the pair some privacy.

* * *

Back upstairs, Mikoto was sitting in the little rocking chair that had been set up so Hara could sing the children to sleep. He was obviously too tall for it as his legs had to be stretched out so his knees didn't go up to his chest. The children looked at him with wide wondering eyes as Mikoto sat leisurely. Key sneezed making Mikoto look at him and sigh. He laid his head back against the cushioned white chair and opened his mouth to speak.

"Tatara is fine. Eric is now a part of HOMRA. And Kousuke has a cut hand." Key sneezed again as Mikoto opened his eyes.

"Anna said that already. She was looking through her marble the whole time. She even watched you beat up the bad guys that hurt Eric." Key said and yawned. Mikoto knew it was late as Key usually fought against his bedtime and this time around he was openly tired. Mikoto nodded and stood up. "Dad? Can you stay until (yawn) we fall asleep?" Mikoto nodded and sat back down as both children laid down and closed their eyes. In only moments both were fast asleep.

Though he had been asked to stay until they slept, Mikoto didn't move even after Key started to softly snore. He stayed for almost two hours just watching the kids sleep when Hara opened the door slowly. Mikoto looked at her blankly as she entered.

"What are you still doing here? Every one has left and Eric is asleep on the couch already." Mikoto just looked away and stared at the children.

"They look peaceful." Hara looked at her kids and smiled. "They wanted me to stay until they fell asleep. Then I just stayed." Hara had always appreciated Mikoto's honesty and now was no different.

"But why did you stay even until now?" Mikoto shrugged. He was never one to pay attention to emotions or use much thought for anything. As a result, he was very thick and even stupid when it came to such things. Hara accepted his lack of understanding.

"I wanted to stay." Hara touched his hair making him look at her. "Bed?" Hara nodded and grasped his hand, leading him out of the room and too their own. There, the two of them laid down and just looked at each other. Mikoto couldn't close his eyes as Hara's slowly began drooping closed. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her to bring her close and tucked her head under his chin.

Hara took a deep breath and sighed as Mikoto drew small circles on her lower back. She giggled when he hit her tickle spot. He stopped and ran his fingers over it again making her gasp and try to hold it in. Seeing as the spot was on her hip, just above her waistband an idea hit Mikoto. Mikoto took his hand and slowly and softly ran his fingertips over her spot making her wriggle below him.

He quickly pinned her and continued to tickle her as she slowly broke into laughter that grew louder as he continued. She gasped for air and begged him to stop only for him to hold her tighter and tickle her further. As he saw tears gather in her eyes from the force of her laughter, Mikoto finally stopped and smiled at her. She glared at him and he raised a brow.

"You're a jerk." He chuckled at his wife and nuzzled her cheek. She sighed and closed her eyes only for them to snap open when she felt his hand on her bottom. "Mikoto." She said in warning. Said man only ignored her and squeezed lightly eliciting a squeal from her. She hit his arm in retaliation. "No, bad." Mikoto raised a brow at her words and laughed at her.

"What if I don't?" He asked with a lightly husky voice. Hara blushed and hid her face in his chest. He smiled at her and slid his hands in her pants. "Can't we play for a bit?" Hara's eyes widened at his words and sighed.

"Fine, but don't wake the kids." Mikoto chuckled at her.

"But you're the one who makes all the noise."

"Shut up." And so an eventful night ensued.

**A/N:** -sighs- So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for taking so long with the update. I'm in the process of moving and it's taking up most of my time. I will try updating more frequently as soon as I can. Promise! Review/Follow/Favorite!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Okay so sorry for the late update. This story will be over in maybe the next ten or so chapters. I thank you all for sticking with me this whole time and hopefully I'll see you in one of my new ones as well. Well, enjoy the chapter! ~Maya

To PuppetPrince: Thank you so much for reviewing but I do have one question. Why would Mikoto die? That really confused me.

To Midnight-Knightmare: Thanks for Reviewing Danger Prone. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

To yuuko: I'm glad and I really appreciate your thoughts. Hara's past will play a very key role in the future of the story, you'll see. (And no, her daddy will not be magically alive. :P) Also, it poses to give my character more depth and knowing something about her past allows for the reader to understand her more. With this the readers can see and understand why Hara is so protective and though she can be the sweetest and most motherly person in the world, she can flip like a switch and kill anyone who causes harm to her loved ones.

So I hope that answered your question. J

**Fire Starters**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Hara sat at the bar watching the boys horse around and laughing at their antics as Tatara was filming when Anna, Key, and Fujishima walked into the bar.

"Izumo." Anna said softly making said man look at her in question.

"What's the matter both of you?" Hara could sense a strong desire coming from her children as they both shuffled beside Fujishima with some excitement. Hara smiled knowing what was going to happen.

"Can we keep it?" Hara almost burst into laughter at Izumo's face and her own knowing.

"What is it this time? You're not going to tell me it's a human again, right?"

"No, it's not a human." Fujishima added beside Anna and Key.

"No?" Anna went right up to Izumo with Key at her side and both children gave the man their best puppy-dog eyes they could muster. Izumo cringed, trying to fight against the force that was so undeniably adorable. "You say something too." Izumo said to Hara and Tatara who watched with smiles.

"It's fine isn't it? I'll look after it too." Tatara said from behind the camera.

"Not that..." Izumo began to mutter when Anna and Key both grabbed an arm and began to pull him to the front door. "Alright, if it's only one or two cats or dogs." Izumo opened the door to see a fully grown horse staring back at him.

"What should we name it?" Key asked Fujishima with excitement.

"Before that we should feed it," he answered the boy back.

"Wait a second!" Izumo screamed after his shock had worn away. "A horse? We can't keep a horse! Put it back where it belongs!" Hara immediately burst into laughter and fell off her stool when she saw what was outside making the older man glare at her.

"But you just said we could keep it~?" Anna begged with watery eyes at Izumo.

"Hara! You're kids!" Hara only continued to laugh, gasping for air and crying from the force. Izumo laid his head in his hand as his queen quite nearly fell to the floor laughing.

Mikoto walked into the bar yawning and scratching his stomach. He sat at the bar with his head in his hand and mumbled.

"My head hurts... Water." Hara giggled beside him. Mikoto looked up confused to see his queen point to something at his other side. Looking over to his right, he saw a brown horse drinking from a large bowl on the bar top. Mikoto looked around it to see Izumo drinking at the bar from the horse's right side. "Why did a horse end up here?" Izumo looked sullen.

"That aside, how- Just from where did they get the idea to pick up a horse from? Do we only have idiots here?" Tatara appeared before Izumo with his usual carefree grin plastered to his pretty face.

"Now, now. It's a good horse. See, it has pretty fur." Izumo refused to look at him.

"I don't need your comfort." He answered rudely to the younger.

"Mikoto." Mikoto turned his head to the little voice of Anna to see her looking up at him hopefully. "Name it." She seemed much too cute to be overly demanding. Her eyes did their little 'magic sparkle' as Hara called it and immediately Mikoto was wrapped around her little finger. Mikoto looked over at the horse and thought a moment.

"Basashi." Anna and the horse both were shocked to the core. The poor child looked almost disgusted. Key, who had been listen a little ways away, immediately burst into laughter. Hara had begun to choke on her bagel, but was successful in dislodging it from her throat and swallowed it down with help from her glass of orange juice. Anna was tugging at Mikoto's shirt sleeve as the man only looked on with a bored expression.

"What a sharp sense." Tatara said with a nervous laugh.

"Roast, thigh, and fillet. All parts in a complete set. Today's a feast." Izumo said making Anna look at him with some fear. Mikoto and Hara both looked over when they noticed the horse do something strange.

"By the way, that horse... Is not a normal horse." All looked at see the horse had turned white and grown wings.

"A strain?! I didn't know animal strains exist?" Izumo looked at the horse with widened eyes and a slacked jaw.

"It's so pretty..." Anna said in a dreamy voice as Hara and the rest only continued to watch without much reaction. The horse spread out its wings and looked at every one with a strange face.

"It somehow made a disgusted face, didn't it?" Yata asked the portly Kamamoto beside him.

"Yeah," the blonde said in answer. Mikoto then saw the shoulder of the horse and his stomach reacted with a growl.

"King? Do you seriously only see it as Basashi?" Tatara asked Mikoto with some laughter around his words. Izumo turned to Anna then and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, Basashi is not a little kitty you can keep shut up in such a small place. It's sad, but let's let it fly away into the skies. Okay?"

"You're trying to get around her, eh?" Tatara said as Anna gave a 'nice-try' look in Izumo's direction. Dewa turned to Fujishima with a slight grimace.

"A horse strain... What are you going to do about it?" Dewa asked with exasperation.

"I guess it is bad," Fujishima answered softly. "To keep a strain." Dewa just looked at him in disbelief.

"Not that! It's the horse part that's bad!" Looking towards Eric, Dewa muttered further. "Don't go just picking stuff up." Chitose cut in then.

"No no, it's when the horse breaks down, it should be that." Izumo picked up Anna and brought her a little closer to the white, winged beast.

"Come Anna, let's say goodbye to Basashi, okay?" Anna looked somewhat sad, but went nonetheless.

"Do you have a place you want to go to?" The horse reared back and flexed its wings sending large gusts of wind to rip through the bar. Tables, chairs, glasses, and bottles of liquor were thrown about and crashed to the floor from the force of the wind. Danger was immediately sensed by every person in the bar as Izumo's temper grew exponentially. The bar was empty of Kamamoto, Anna, Fujishima, and Eric in a matter of moments with the rest staying behind to help their friend clean before opening hours began.

"Honestly, for bringing an unexpected matter."

"What's wrong?" Tatara questioned with a broom in his hands.

"Well, strain-related stuff is the blue's job." Izumo answered and placed a fallen table right side up.

"The blue?" Shouhei inquired. "You mean the group of hard-to-understand guys who look like the police?"

"They certainly are a police-type of people," Izumo said turning to Shouhei with a smile. "However, talking about Scepter4, their chief is the same as our leader, a king."

"The blue king is the king that was born quite recently," Tatara added.

"Blue king…." Shouhei looked thoughtful as the others continued to talk.

"Which reminds me, I wonder how 'he' is doing?" Tatara asked somewhat absentmindedly.

"Hmm… Doing fine perhaps? I don't know." Izumo answered sitting at the bar and laying his head on his hand.

"He?" Shouhei questioned. Tatara leaned forward with his trademark smile.

"Yeah, we've talked about it before. We used to have a kid here who left for Scepter4."

"Well," Izumo cut in, "apart from that, if that horse is a strain, the blues might be on the move now."

Izumo's phone rang as the rest in the bar were chatting were playing around happily. Turning to the group behind him he yelled for silence. He became stiff and serious immediately after making the older company look at him in questioning.

"Kusanagi-san?" Tatara questioned at the taller man hung up the phone.

"It seems Basashi ran wild with Anna still sitting on its back." Hara's head shot up from behind the counter immediately at that and jumped over the bar counter.

"Mikoto." Hara said with some desperation.

"Get them." The clan burst from the bar at his words to give chase. "Don't fight with any blues." Giving words of affirmation, the clan spread out like a fan to locate and control the runaway strain.

"Mikoto," Hara said again as he stood. Her shoulders shook slightly in fear for her adopted daughter.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her home." He said softly whilst placing a kiss on her forehead and walking out of the bar, jacket in hand.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I'm pretty much moved into my new apartment though things aren't perfect yet. I'll try updating more often and possibly at the speed I was before. Promise! J


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Review answers~

To akimaNArusaki: Aw thank you lovely person. and here is your update.

To yuuko: Here's your update! I hope you like it. And don't worry, there is lots of fluff coming in the next couple of chapters. Promise!

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Hara sped through the city on foot using her aura to help her run faster. Key was with Izumo and Tatara as she ran in the direction of Anna's aura. She stopped to view the barricade Scepter4 had put up and the Homra top two talking to some blues. She spotted the Blue King watching something I the distance and smiled when he turned and looked at her. She was gone in a flash and was on Anna and Basashi's tail in a matter of moments. She reached out and grabbed the reins and pulled back, jerking the horse to a standstill. Yata and the rest appeared as did Mikoto and the lot walked on as Anna explained the situation to the adults.

* * *

"... What?" Mikoto said with a confused stare.

"This is the ranch it was raised at. That bride took care of it the whole time, it says." Anna spoke in her usual soft tone as Hara looked at Mikoto.

"So it wanted to come back to her?" Hara asked.

"No. Because she is marrying, it wanted to see her in her dress. It's no longer needed in that place, and I think it's because it's... because it's a _strain_." Anna looked sad and Hara placed a hand on the girl's back.

"You're satisfied now aren't you?" Mikoto said and looked at the girl.

"It's been causing quite some trouble, but it's all fine now, right? In consequence with the authority of Scepter4, I will now deal with that special ability creature." Awashima Seri of Scepter4 approached with arms crossed. Mikoto lifted Anna off of the horse as the blue woman moved towards them.

"Eh? Ah... No!" She squirmed in his grasp, but his hold remained.

"First of all, I would like to hear its name." Awashima said and smiled softly.

"Ah... Basashi." Izumo rubbed his head in slight shame.

"... What is it again?"

"It's _Basashi_."

"As expected, that's a name that only a barbarous group can come up with. No choice then, I shall fix it. Well since you have white and beautiful wings... White Bean Paste Stewed Tofu" Awashima said the words with such a straight and serious face Hara almost laughed.

"_What?_" Izumo said with an incredulous expression.

"From now on, you're White Bean Paste Stewed Tofu." Hara sighed and shook her head mouthing profanities to Mikoto who chortled at her in turn.

"_... What a sharp sense._" Izumo said and looked at the husband and wife.

"Anna, don't make such a miserable look." Tatara placed his camera close to the child's face making her upset.

"I'm not... Don't film me." Anna pouted and turned away from the older man.

* * *

"Ah~. A depressed Anna is so cute. Wahhh! Hey... Give me a break, I'm not used to being filmed. Okay, I'm sorry. Anna!" Anna had snatched away Tatara's camera and was now filming him instead. Ara watched from the bar with Mikoto and Key beside her smiling.

"So? What do you think?" Hara said to her husband. He rose a brow at her and continued to sip at his bourbon. "You know~, about having another baby?" Mikoto choked on his alcohol and coughed.

"You're insane woman." Mikoto said and shook his head. "The answer is 'hell no'."


End file.
